Hostage:Kitty's fate
by Kathleen Russell
Summary: No one knows what happened to Kitty while she was held captive by Jude Bonner and his men. No one, but Kitty, Jude and the Dog Soldiers.
1. What fate allows

Note: No one knows what went on when Kitty was held captive by Jude Bonner and his men for several days. No one, but Kitty, Jude Bonner and his men. Here is what I think happened. We begin with Kitty, already in their clutches.

* * *

**Part I**

While tied to the post, Kitty had managed to free her hands. She looks over at the cot across from her where Jude Bonner lay with his back to her. But he was wide awake listening to her struggle with the ropes. Kitty slowly moves and the cot squeaks. Bonner turns over in his cot, eyes closed and his body now laying flat, his face still in the opposite direction. Kitty froze, waiting for him to get up, but he did not. She gets up and slowly walks over to the front of the tent. She sees his hunting knife on the table and carefully picks it up. Kitty quietly slips out of the tent then heads around the back of the tents and over to the horses. The Horses were still saddled incase they had to make a quick getaway. She climbed onto one of the horses after she untied and took the reins to the others. As she moved them away from the camp, she then yelled and the horses bolted in several different directions. Kitty took off away from camp. Jude sat up in his cot. He smiles. "Now the fun begins." He says as he gets out of bed. He comes out to the men running off in every direction after the horses.

"She's gone, Jude." Cole said rather excitedly

"I know. You and the others gather the horses. She's mine." Jude went around the back of the tent and climbed onto his horse. "I'll be back with her. Don't come looking for me unless I haven't returned by noon tomorrow. Other wise, I'll be…" he leaned back on his horse and smiled at the thought of her. "well, let's just say I'll be teaching a certain redhead some manners." LaFete smiled as he realized Jude had planned this all along.

Kitty rode the horse hard. She had been riding for nearly an hour when she came upon a stream. Exhausted from thee ride, she climbed off of the horse and led him to the water. Stepping up stream from the horse, Kitty, knelt down at the edge and cupped her hands, dipping them into the cold water. Bringing the water to her lips, she realized that someone was standing beside her. Standing up, she was knocked down, into the water as his hand came flying across her left cheek. Laughing at her, Jude grabbed her by the back of the head and shoves her face down into the stream, holding her under for a few minutes. Frantically she reached back to him, to try to pull his hand from her head. She suddenly came up sputtering water, coughing and choking as she sat there in the water. Her hand reaching up to push the soaked locks out of her face. Kneeling down in front of her, she looked up at him through the clumps of wet hair as he gently reached out and pushed the locks back to look into her beautiful blue eyes. Once again, he noticed how bright and soulful they were. Her eyes held her emotions, and he could see that she was terrified of him.

"You fell for it, Reds. I promise you, you won't forget it." He said smiling at her

"What are you talking about?" Kitty said gasping for air.

"I let you slip away, so that I could track you down, and we could…." He reached the collar of her blouse and traced the edge or her black vest as it curved down around her breast. "…..have a little fun."

Her blue eyes widen in fear as she realized what he meant. She suddenly swings and shoves him into the water and he loses his balance. She then gets to her feet and runs for his horse. Climbing onto the horse, she dug her heels into it's belly, causing it to bolt, only a few feet, until Jude grabbed the reins, forcing the animal to stop abruptly and buck violently. Kitty held on for dear life as she grabbed the reins and swung the leather at Jude, striking him in the face and arm. This only made him more determined to get her off the horse. He angrily grabbed her about the waist, pulling her off of the animal and dropping her unceremoniously onto the ground. Her last desperately attempt to run, was blocked because Jude Bonner was younger and stronger than her and very determined to have his way with the Marshall's beautiful woman. Grabbing her about the waist, he pulled her around to face him. Smiling at the small redhead, he grabbed her vest, ripping it from her body as though it were made of paper. Kitty swung at him, but he managed to dodge her fists, then pin them both behind her back with one hand. The other hand was busy ripping the high collar of her blouse and tugging the closures open, ripping the blouse down the front.

Looking at her breast heaving beneath the corrsette, he smiled. "My, my, Marshall Dillion sure does know how to pick his women, don't he?" His hard angry mouth descended on hers and she attempted to pull her hands free, only freeing one hand which she attempted to us to push him away. "It's time we got better acquainted, Reds."

"No!" She says trying to push him away. He lifts her into his arms and carries a thrashing Kitty over to the grassy area. He puts her down and pulls her arms behind her back as he kisses her again. This time, she bit down on his lip, causing it to bleed.

"Fight me all you want, Reds, I like it that way." He said shoving her down on the ground. He held her by the wrists with one hand, above her head and she struggled to pull free, not realizing that his other hand was busily wondering up her skirt and relieving her of her under-garments. She felt the thin material being ripped from her body.

"N-Noooooooo!" She cried as he brutally penetrated her. He gripped her leg, under her knee and pulled her knee up as he pounded into her, pulling his upper body up, so he is on his knees, then held her down with his hand on her throat, and his other hand grabbed her thigh and pulled her up his thighs, to meet him. Once again, he pounded into her. "Nooooooo! Nooooooooooo!" She cried as he continued. Desperately she swung at him, but her fists only struck his hard chest to no avail. Jerking his hips forward, he cried out his release, and his body slumped forward, on top of her. Kitty lay beneath him crying. He had accomplished what he set out to do. He had destroyed her. But he wasn't done yet. For quite some time, he lay on top of her, his breathing slowly returning to normal. She sobbed as he pulled his body up and slipped out of her, which made her cry out in discomfort. She pushed her skirt down to her knees and turned to her side. Slowly getting to her feet, she staggered a few feet away over to the huge log by the side. Kitty clung to the log, as she slumped over it and began to empty the contents of her stomach. Jude watched as her body heaved with this action. Crying, she held onto the log. Jude quietly got up from where he sat. Kitty suddenly felt his hand on her back and then he was pulling her skirt up over her hips again. She desperately attempted to sit up, but he held her in place. She cried out in pain, as his thick member penetrated her once again.


	2. No Escape

This time, he seemed to take forever. Her body ached from head to toe as he continued to violently slam into her. Kitty now lay on the ground on her belly and Jude Bonner continued to lay on top of her. Her mind seemed to run in circles, she could think. Where was she? What had happened to her? She wasn't sure anymore. Perhaps it was confusion, or maybe her mind trying to deal with the assault. Her body had betrayed her with his ministrations. And she cursed her body for allowing him this small victory. The weight of his body, was all she knew. The numbness seeped into her body, yet somewhere in her haze, she felt him pulling her off of the ground. His hands were straightening her clothes and she couldn't move from him. Something snapped, and the tears began once again. She cried as his hands came up to adjust her blouse.

"Noo." She sobbed. He grabbed her hand and pulled her arms behind her back. He then reached up with his free hand and touching her face, pushing a red lock back.

"I would keep you, Reds, but I think it would be more effective if I send you back to your man." His mouth came down on hers once again, hard. His tongue angrily pushing past her lips and violating her mouth as his body had. His hand had slipped back into her blouse and he brutally squeezed her breast, causing Kitty to cry out once again. Jude grabbed her arm, none too gently and dragged her over to the horse and lifts her up into the saddle. Climbing up behind her, he reached around her waist and took the reins in hand. Giving her breast one more, gentle squeeze he smile. "Oh yeah, Marshall Dillion sure knows how to pick his women." He laughed as he pulled on the reins and carefully sent his spurs into the horse's belly.


	3. His Captive

Returning to camp, Jude had Kitty sitting on the horse in front of him, secured with one arm held tightly about her waist, just beneath her breast. Her blouse hung opened and her head hung down, defeatedly.

Uunable to look up afraid of what she would see in their eyes, Kitty continued to look down. She knew, that they would know what had occurred out on the prairie between her and Jude. She knew that they would be looking at her with the same hungry look.

The horse trotted up to the ten where Jude's men were gathering around. Handing the reins to LaFete, Jude reached in her blouse and fondled her breast. Kitty tried to pull his hand from inside her blouse. He suddenly grabbed a handful of red hair, twisting her head around and back for a long

hungry kiss. The men laughed and cheered him on as the kiss continued.

Once again, she bit him, this time it was his tongue. "Damn!" He said pulling back, and spitting out blood onto the ground. "You sure are a wildcat, Reds."

He laughs at her. "You even bite like one." He suddenly grabbed her chin, pulling her head to the side, and pulled her blouse opened, baring her white shoulder. "I like to bite too." He suddenly sank his teeth into that spot on the shoulder, that curves up to her neck. Kitty gasped as she felt the teeth on her neck. The pain was intense and she gasped again, unable to cry out. Jude released her neck and looked down at his handi-work. He had not taken a chunk out of her, as he originally had intended, but instead, he left behind the marks of his teeth as they had scraped into her skin, causing it to bleed somewhat. 'That would definitely be a mark that the Marshall couldn't miss.'

He thought to himself as he smiled.

Lafete had long since handed the reins of the horse to another man. He now stood beside the horse looking up at Jude and laughing. But he was aware of Jude Bonner, always aware of his boss. Jude nodded his head slightly and LaFete reached up, grabbing Kitty about the waist and pulling her off of the horse. Her back pressed against LaFete's hard chest. He held onto her as she tried to pull free.

Jude dismounted the horse then handed the reins once again, to LaFete. He then grabbed Kitty's arm and hauled her back to his tent. Kitty fell to the cot as he shoved her into the tent. She said nothing as she turned onto her side and looked at him. Jude watched her as he reached for the bottle of corn-liquor. She was breathing heavily, and the tears flowed freely.

Moving back to the table, he set the bottle down and looked over at her. He turned his body towards her and began to undo his trousers.

"No. No….please." She cried as he began to unbutton his pants. "God, no, please, no more." She pleaded.

She suddenly bolted off of the cot and tried to make it to the entrance, but Jude grabbed her about the waist. He swung her around then shoved her face down over the table. Leaning over her, he pressed his hard-muscular chest into her back. "I'm beginning to think you don't want me, Reds." He laughed.

LaFete and the men, stood quietly by the entrance listening. Jude grunted and groaned as he pumped harder and faster into Kitty. For her part, she could only cry as he took her again.

She grasped the side of the table as he became more violent and angry, punishing her for being the Marshall's woman, the man who had killed his little brother.


	4. Remembering

Matt rode the steed hard. He was desperate to get back to Dodge. Hoping against all odds that Jude Bonner had left some kind of word where to meet him. He would gladly give his life for hers. Kitty was his world. Though he could not show it to the public, she was his world. He had hoped to keep her safe, but after 17 years, people just knew that they belonged together.

"Marshall! Marshall!" Newly yelled from behind him.

Matt pulled on the reins bringing the horse to an abrupt stop. Looking over his shoulder, he waited for Newly to catch up. "What's wrong, Newly?" Matt asked anxiously.

"Marshall, we're still a good days ride from Dodge. I know you wanna get back, something fierce, but if we don't let these animals rest up a while, you're gonna run them into the ground." Newly said as he tried to make the big man understand.

Matt looked around. "We'll set up camp here." He said as he dismounted the horse. "We leave at daybreak." He told Newly.

Newly watched with great concern as Matt began to unsaddle the horse. Climbing off of his horse, he took hold of the reins of both horses and lead them over to a small patch of trees. He knotted the reins then took his saddle off of his horse. Within a matter of minutes, they had a fire going and coffee brewing. But Matt continued to be silent and pensive. Newly poured two cups of coffee and hand one to Matt before sitting back down. Matt nodded his thanks to Newly and went back to staring into the fire.

Her hair fell about her shoulders like fire. Contrasting against her ivory skin. He moved against her, his body seeking release. Her red lips slightly parted as he thrust deeper into her. He watched as she bit her lower lip. In 17 years, she had never looked more beautiful, more uninhibited than at this moment. Leaning down, he gently bit the top swell of her breast. Kitty gasped at the gentleness. "Kitty, open your eyes." He told her in a husky passion filled voice. Kitty slowly opened her eyes to look into his clear blue eyes. "I want to watch you, I want to see." He said thrusting harder into her. His hips began to move with a purpose. Thrusting harder and deeper within her. Her eyes never leaving his as he continued his journey. Suddenly, she gasped for air, and thrust her head back on the pillow, crying out his name. Matt moved more frantically against her. Kitty gently took his face in her hands and pulled his mouth to hers. Her tongue snaked out and she traced the outline of his lips. Then her tongued pressed against his mouth requesting entrance and he gave her access to his mouth. Her lips were sweet as honey and this was his undoing. The bed squeaked beneath them with his frantic movements, and suddenly, he cried out her name. "Kitty!" Matt sat up straight, looking at the dwindling fire. Newly had heard him call her name, but he pretended to be asleep, giving the big man his privacy.

Matt slowly stood up and headed down to the stream. He knelt down beside it and reached into the water for a cool drink.

Sitting by the river bank, another memory came to him. This one was not as wonderful. This one was a memory he had long forgotten. Kitty lay resting in her bed. Matt came into her room, not know what was wrong. Doc Adams stood up and walked over to Matt, who stood at the door, holding his Stetson.

"Doc, what's wrong with her?" He said quietly.

"Matt, I'm gonna let you talk to Kitty." Doc then went back over to her and gently kissed her on the forehead. "You're gonna be just fine." He then left the room.

Matt awkwardly stepped further into the room. Looking at Kitty, he noticed she looked a bit pale. "Kitty?" He called to her. When she turned to face him, he saw that she had been crying. "What's wrong? What happened?"

"I don't know what to say, Matt. I-I had a miscarriage." She wipes her tears.

"I didn't know I was pregnant, I swear, I would never keep that from you."

"You lost the baby?" He said in a whisper.

"I'm sorry, please don't be angry." She sobbed as he gently sat on the edge of the bed. Gently he pulled her into his arms.

"I'm not angry. I could never be angry with you, Kitty." He held her tightly as she cried.

"I lost our baby, I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." She sobbed into his chest.

Matt cupped his ands again and this time he washed his face. "I'll find you Kitty, and I'll bring you home. I promise.

_to be continued_……


	5. The application of terror

Kitty lay sleeping on the cot. Her hands were tied over her head, and her feet were bound as well. Jude was drinking with his men. Clemens walked around the side of the tent, keeping out of view. The others were drinking and partying. Quietly he made his way into the tent. Her head was turned, facing the left side. Her blouse was undone and opened, baring her undergarments. He quietly stood there for a few moments, watching her breathe. 'She sure is pretty.' He thought to himself, as he watched the rhythm of her breast rise and fall to her somewhat steady breathing. Occassionally, she would moan, but he stood watching her, taking in the sight of the pretty redhead. He had known many women in his day, but this woman belonged to a U.S. Marshall and that made the idea of taking her, even sweeter. Nothing would sit in a man's belly worse than finding out another man took his woman and it would be sweet. He'd make sure she'd remember him. Slowly Clemens knelt over her. Kitty wasn't sure what it was that woke her, whether it was the feeling that someone was watching her or the smell of liquor on his breath as he leaned down over her, but she woke, looking into the dark eyes of one of Jude Bonner's dog soldiers. She opened her mouth to cry out, but his hand quickly covered her mouth. Clemens brought out his knife. It was a long shiney bowie knife. She could see the dim lights of the moon causing the blade to glisten. Her eyes widened with fear and she swallowed hard. He reached down with the knife, and used the tip to slowly drag her skirt up her legs, baring her black stockings.

Jude sat with LaFete. The men were dancing and laughing. They were celebrating the release of Virgil Bonner, because they felt sure that the big Marshall would get Virgil out and bring him to Jude. No one ever turned Jude Bonner down. He was the leader of the Dog Soldiers and the most ruthless of them all. LaFete spoke to Jude and Jude laughed at whatever was said to him. He then felt something in the pit of his stomach. Something he had never felt before, almost like a premonition, as though he knew something was about to happen. Getting up from his seat, he began to look around. Noticing his uneasiness, LaFete stood up.

"What's the matter, Jude?" LaFete said, worried as he glanced around him.

"Don't know." He answered.

"Did you hear something?" He said trying to see if anyone was moving out in the brush.

"No. I have a feeling. I – I don't know." Jude looked around then he saw the figures in his tent. He saw someone move in the tent. Before LaFete realized what was happening, Jude took off for his tent.

Jude entered the tent with LaFete right behind him. Clemens had his hand still over her mouth, but now he was on top of her, between her thighs, thrusting into her, hard and fast. Jude's eyes glared at him as he turned to see Bonner standing at the entrance. LaFete, saw that look before, only once before, when Bonner had killed a man with his bare hands after he had taken Jude's woman. He killed both the man and her, because she had wanted to leave him. LaFete remembered the look as he strangled her to death. Knowing this, he stepped back as Jude pulled Clemens off of Kitty. Her skirt fell over her private area, covering her from view, but still her legs were bared.

"I didn't do nothin'. She enticed me. She wanted it." He said looking into the mad eyes of his leader.

"I'll kill you." He said as he struck Clemens in the jaw. Clemens fell to the ground and Jude grabbed him and threw him out of the tent.

LaFete watched as he picked up the knife and looked at Kitty. LaFete knew that he was out of control, as he loomed over Kitty holding the knife. She turned away and cried, waiting for him to kill her. As he stepped towards her, LaFete grabbed his arm. "She didn't do nothing. She's been in here hogged tied since you been out there. She ain't had no time to entice no one." Jude looked down at LaFete's hand on his arm. "She ain't Bess. And she ain't you'rin. She belongs to that big Marshall, remember." Jude lowered his hand which held the knife and he looked at LaFete.

Jude dropped the knife to the ground and fell to his knees. LaFete nodded to two of the men standing there and looked down at Clemens. The two men lifted him up and drug him out of the tent.

Jude looked at her bared thighs. He gently pulled the dress down over her, his hands caressing the bare skin of her thighs as he did so. Kitty continued to keep her head turned and her eyes squeezed shut.

"What have you done to me, woman? What is this spell you've cast upon me?" He said as his hand slid up her belly to rest beneath her breast. His mouth hovered over her breast, then his lips caressed her warm skin, sliding from the top swell of her breast up to her neck.

"Please….don't!" It came out as a whisper, but Jude had heard her plea. And it angered him more.

Standing up, he looks back as LaFete entered the tent again. "When I'm through with you woman, you're gonnawishit was me whohad taken you again, instead of them." He pointed to the closed flap of the tent, but the laughter and rowdy men could be heard inside by her. LaFete looked at him, realizing what was to come. He watched as Jude Bonner stood up and furiously walked out of the tent.

Looking down at the woman lying on the cot, her eyes shut, tears streaming down her face, for the first time in his life, he felt pity for another human being. Knowing what was instore for her, he felt a moment of regret, just for a moment, then he smiled at her, turned on his heels and left.

_to be continued_**……**


	6. Woman for Sale

Jude strode out of the tent. Clemens was sitting on a log, still licking his wounds. He saw Jude walking towards him and stood. His insides began to twist with fear. No one betrays Jude Bonner and gets away with it. And no one does anything without his say so. Seeing the look in Jude's eyes, LaFete took his arm and pulled him back. "She's just a skirt, Jude, she's a pawn in this game, nothin' more." He said, trying to get Jude to calm down before he did something to make him look weak.

Calming down, he looked at Clemens. "No one was to touch her until I was through with her." He stated coldly. "K'Lingy, you go get her. Everyone seems to want a piece of that woman, lets see how badly. I'm gonna raffle her off to the highest bidder." K'Lingy smiled as he got up from his seat and entered the tent. Kitty lay on the ground, desperately trying to focus. Her head swam with confusion and pain. She didn't realize anyone was in the tent with her until he grabbed her by the upper arms and pulled her to her feet. She desperately attempted to hold her blouse closed as he dragged her out of the tent and towards the center of camp. He shoved her and Jude caught her. She would not look up into his eyes. She kept her eyes lowered. Jude grabbed her by the chin.

"You know what, Reds, I was taught to share my toys." He said to her and this caused a reaction from her. She looked up and there was terror written in her eyes.

"Nooo." It came out as a long gasped whisper.

He smiles at her, his hand sliding down her throat, to her neck, then inside her blouse to grasp her bare breast. "Ye-siree, I'm gonna share my toy." He dragged her to the center of the campsite and shoved her to the ground. The men laughed and watched as she slowly sat up on the ground. Pulling her blouse closed.

"Gather round boys." He told them as they slowly stood and gathered in a large circle around Jude and his woman. He steps closer to her and looks down at her. She held her arm across her breast holding her blouse closed. "This here, is Marshall Dillon's woman, the same man who took m' brother and in a manner of speakin' hanged m' brother with his own hands." He looks at her, and walks around to the other side of her. Kitty kept her eyes down, but turned her head towards him, watching his feet, terrified of what was to come. "Now, she ain't no virgin bride," they laughed at him. "Least ways, not anymore." Again they busted out laughing. "And she ain't no spring chicken." They laughed at her again. "But what she does have is a warm body. Her breast are firm, makes a man's mouth water." He leaned into her and grabbed her hair, pulling her head back and pushing her blouse aside baring one breast, grabbing it and squeezing it for effect. Kitty immediately fought off his touch, shoving his hand away and pulling her blouse closed. "And thighs, smooth white thighs soft enough to cradle a man's body b'twixt 'em and make him feel at home. And even though she ain't no young bride," He pulls her face up, this time his hand under her chin. Tears ran freely down her cheeks. Her clear blue eyes silently begging him to stop. For a moment, he stammered, but he knew he could not turn back. "No, she ain't hard to look at a'tall. In fact she's mighty purdy for a _mature _woman. Mighty purdy indeed." He gently brushed the red locks out of her face and then kissed her hard on the mouth.

"Please don't do this." She whispered but he smiled and stood up. She hung her head back down.

"Now, who's gonna start the bidding. Afore you take her, there are some rules. One, I don't mind none if you're ta be a little rough, but I want her alive. I'm gonna be takin' her back to dodge in one piece. Two, no sharin' she ain't no whorehouse prize and she don't know more than one man at a time. I won't have you rippin' her apart just to have her die on the way back. And three, when I say enough, I mean it. Now, let's get this merchandise on the block." He said grabbing Kitty's arm and pulling her to her feet. He drags her to the center of the circle and holds on to her arm as he looks around, waiting for the bidding to start. Kitty held her hand tight against her breast, her hair hung in her face and she kept her gaze lowered.

"I'll give ya' two dollars." One of his men yelled in the back.

"Five dollars!" Yelled another man.

"Eight dollars and twenty five cents!" Yelled another.

"Twenty dollars!" K'Lingy yelled, as he pulled out some money from his pocket.

"Thirty!" LaFete yelled as he smiles at K'Lingy

"Thirty-five." K'Lingy returned

"Fifty dollars!" LaFete said pulling out the wad. K'Lingy looked down at his money and at the woman standing with Bonner. He then shook his head and put the money back in his pocket. She was something all right. He wanted a piece of her from the moment she had slapped Bonner in the saloon. He knew then that she was a fighter. And she would give him a run for his money. But he only had 47 dollars on him and that wasn't enough.

"Well, looks like you win, Lafete." Bonner said as he shoved Kitty to him. Kitty fell to the ground at his feet and slowly sat up on her hip.

"Git up!" He told her, but she was still dazed and confused from what had just happened. He angrily grabs her hair, pulling her head back. Kitty swung her clenched fist and hit him in the face, knocking him on his rear. The others laugh at him. She gets to her knees and tries to crawl away, but LaFete jumps up, grabbing her by the hair, he then proceeds to drag her towards the tent. Kitty was kicking and screaming, as she held onto his hand with both of her hands. He dragged her across the threshold of the tent and into the tent.

He strikes her hard across the face and she held her cheek as she cried. Lafete stood up and as he looked at her, he slowly began to undress. Taking his shirt off, then unzipping his pants. Kitty suddenly sat up, hitting him in the groin. He fell to the ground, his head and shoulder coming out of the tent. The others continued to laugh and watch, as she crawled right over him, and tried to get away. He reached for her, catching her ankle and she fell. He then got up and pulled her to her feet. Bonner just watched quietly. Watching this, he suddenly felt an unfamiliar pang of regret, but he couldn't intervene now. He gave her to LaFete, and he couldn't welch. She hit him in the nose, and got to her feet, running towards Bonner. Kitty was only a few feet away, when Lafete grabbed her about the waist.

"Nooooooo! No! Bonner, don't do this. Pleease! I'm beggin' you, pleeease!" She cried out as she kicked and fought Lafete all the way back into the tent.

Lafete threw her onto his cot, his body immediately covering hers and his hand clasping over her mouth as she tried to scream. Before she could stop him, he was between her legs and her skirt was shoved up to her hips. He was brutal. Pounding into her hard and fast. As he pounded into her, he felt the tightening in his belly. He pulled her blouse opened and sank his teeth into her breast, to stifle his own cry of completion. Kitty screamed in pain, through his hand before she passed out. He continued to lay there on top of her, not wanting to pull him self from the warmth of her body. It had been such a long time since he had been with a woman. And he did not want to let go just yet.

An hour later, Lafete came out of the tent, tucking his shirt into his britches as he did so. Bonner saw the look in K'Lingy's eyes and knew that the man wanted the woman. She had to be some kind of woman to make a man like K'Lingy try to pay for her.

"K'Lingy, you offered 35 for the woman. Pay me, and you can have your turn at her." He said as the big man stood and smiled, then walked over to him. "I'm doin' this, to put another nail in Marshall Dillon's coffin, knowing his woman was taken by another man, will be bad enough, but when he finds out she's been taken by a half-breed and a runaway x-slave, that'll stick in his crawl." K'Lingy just smiled as he handed his money over to Jude, then headed for the tent. Jude grabs his arm before he gets too far. "Don't kill her. I want her alive."

Standing 6'4", he weighed 210 lbs, his body was a mass of muscles, from working in the fields on the plantation. He nodded at Jude, acknowledging his request. He entered the tent and looked down at Kitty, Terrified, she crawls to the other side of the tent, but he grabs her by the ankle and pulls her under him, where he proceeds to rape her.

The sun came up and she lay on the ground, barely conscious. Duffy adjusted his trousers, as Jude entered the room. She lay on her side, facing the cot. Her clothing torn and tattered, but still wearable. "Leave!" Jude kneels down behind her. She was no longer crying.

Eleven of Jude Bonner's men had been allowed to enter his tent and they each took a turn at her. He grabs her by the back of the neck and pulls her to her feet. He throws her to the cot, face down and proceeds to take her again and again, until he had satisfied the fire burning in his loins. Or at best, gotten this woman out of his blood.

He didn't know what it was about this white woman, but there was something that drew him to her. Like a moth to a flame, and sooner or later, he'd get burned, he knew it was bound to happen.

As he sat at the table, with the lamp low, he drank down the last of the whiskey. She was asleep, or perhaps, she was unconscious. He wasn't too sure. She lay on the cot, naked, except for a blanket he had thrown over her buttocks. He watched as the light seemed to dance off of the red hair, making it look as though it were on fire. Or the way her skin glistened. Even with the bruises covering so much of her, she was still beautiful. 'No, she goes back! I don't want no white woman, no how.' Jude tried to convince himself.

Lafete came into the tent. He looked over at the practically naked woman lying on the cot and licked his lips.

"You want somethin'?" Jude asked.

"Dillon left Hayes two days ago. Even if he rides that animal into the ground he won't be back to Dodge for another 2 days. We can take the woman back and be miles away before he gets to Dodge."

"We leave tomorrow morning!" Jude said staring at the woman on the cot.

"But Jude, don't you think it best if'n we was to leave now." LaFete said walking around the cot to sit on the other side of the table. "If we was to leave tomorrow morning, it'd be cuttin' it too close. That Marshall will track us down for sure. He'll bring that whole dang town with him." LaFete said looking over at the still form on the cot. His fingers were itchin' to touch her smooth skin again. He was itchin' to be with her again. Jude could see the lust in LaFete's eyes.

"I don't care if he brings the whole of Kansas, we'll kill every last one of 'em." He said as he got to his feet.

"You can't keep her Jude, she ain't your'in." He told him.

"She don't belong to him either. If I wanted her, I'd keep her. But I'm gonna take her back. We leave at first light. Now leave me alone." He said without looking at LaFete. He continued to gaze at Kitty as she lay there on the cot. When Lafete left the tent, Jude turned down the lamp completely. He could still see her. The fire outside gave off a great deal of light. He could still see her pale skin which was mostly covered in bruises. Getting to his feet, he walked over to the cot and stood there. Kitty knew he was staring at her and she turned her head to look up at him. She saw the lust in his eyes and knew that he wanted her again. Her body ached from head to toe, but she knew that she would not get out of this place without satisfying him at least one more time. She lowered her head a moment as if to think on it. Slowly she turned her body over so that he was now gazing down at her naked breast. His gaze moved over the firmness of her bosom, down to the slight curve of her belly, over her bare hips. He was amazed that any woman, especially a white woman could make him feel so much. Lying back on the cot, she watched him staring at her nude body. He wanted her again, and she could see the powerful lust in his eyes. Jude reached up and unbuttoned his britches then slid them down his legs. He stepped out of them and climbed onto the cot between her wide spread thighs. This time, she would give him, what he wanted, no matter how much pain she was in. And the memory of her, would haunt him till his dying day. Of this, she was going to make certain. This time, he moved slowly into her, as though he were making love to _his_ woman. Not humiliating another man's woman. She gave him her body and only her body. The deepest part of her soul would be kept for only one man in her life. This man could have her body, he could invade her body, but not her soul nor her heart. He began to move in earnest and she knew that he was close. Suddenly, his mouth covered hers and he cried out into her mouth as he came inside of her.

"What have you done to me, woman?" He said grabbing the sides of her face. But she just stared at him with blank eyes. He gasped for air and laid his head upon her shoulder as he forced the air back into his lungs, attempting to catch his breath. Lying there, still on top of her and inside of her.

_to be continued….._


	7. Too Much Pain

Kitty lay there, beneath Jude Bonner. His muscular body taking what it wanted. She swallowed hard, and her throat constricted slightly. Her heart was pounding against her chest as he continued. She was aware of him speaking to her, but she could not hear the words he spoke.

Matt gently laid his hand against her cheek. 'God how she loved the feel of his bare skin against hers.' His chest rippling with muscles, his tapered waist and strong thighs. She looked into his deep blue eyes, and offered her warmth to him. She would give him anything he asked of her, anything.

As he thrust deeper and harder into her willing body she closed her eyes and let her body feel all of him. Slipping her hand behind his neck, she pulled his mouth to hers. Her tongue mating with his as their bodies mated. It was different, it wasn't the same, his mouth was hard and angry. His body pounding relentlessly into hers and somewhere in her fog induced brain she heard his voice again, but it couldn't be. It wasn't Matt's voice. It wasn't the voice of the only man she had truly loved. Something gripped her about the throat again, this time it was fear. "No!" It came out weak, but still she tried to push him off of her. Jude Bonner realized that she must have been thinking of that big Marshall of hers. This angered him deep inside. His belly began to burn with loathing. "No, stop it!" She cried weakly again. This time he laughed at her as he clamped his hand down over her mouth and continued to take her. "You..should…have…been mine!" He cried out as he came inside of her. Looking down at her, he saw the tears flowing, but she did not look away, she looked at him and he pulled his hand free from her mouth. "You could be my woman."

Her voice was shaky, but she spoke nonetheless. "I'd rather be dead than to have to live with you. I'd rather be dead." She cried. "You aren't a man, you're a coward."

"A coward?" he spat out angrily. He sat up, and suddenly he slapped her across the face. "Bitch!" He yelled. But Kitty did not respond to his angry words, or to the slap across the face. "I'll show you a coward. You ain't nothin' but the leavings of my men." He said getting off of the cot and grabbing her by the throat. He pulls her to her feet and drags her over to the table. Using his free hand, he wipes the table clean. Then slams her face down onto the table. "I'll show you what a coward is, Woman."

Kitty knew he was going to rape her again. She cried as she waited for him to penetrate her. Suddenly she felt him at a place no lover had ever been. Trying to sit up, she began to fight. "N-no! No! don't, pleeease!" She begged, but he ignored her cries and pushed his way inside. "Noooooo! Noooooooo! Stoppppp," She screamed herself hoarse, but he ignored her and continued.

Jude grabbed her long hair and pulled on it as he continued to pump inside of her. It was a tightness he had never known and it excited him all the more. She whimpered as he continued to pound into her and the tears continued. He was unyielding, and there wasn't an inch on her body that did not hurt.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Matt smiled at Kitty as she sat in the cool stream, naked. She was bathing after that long ride from the Danbey ranch. They had enjoyed an early supper with Rachel and Kieran Danbey and on the return trip, they found the trail to be dusty. Kitty insisted on stopping and cleaning up a bit before continuing, so it was no surprise to Matt, when she steered him in the direction of their favorite spot.

Her red hair was piled up on her head and held daintily in place by a few carefully placed hair pins. Matt smiled at her as he watched her wash the dust from her creamy skin. The water droplets making their way down her back, and back into the stream. His mouth watered and he imagined licking the water from her bare shoulders. He was suddenly brought out of his musings when he heard her speak his name. She was no longer sitting in the stream, but standing before him, buck-naked. "You know, you could be arrested standing here like that."

"Oh?" She asked stepping closer to him. "What for?"

"I believe it's something about being indecent." He said swallowing hard as her delicate hands slid up his chest.

"Oh, well, I guess I should just go get dressed!" She said as she began to walk around him. Matt grabbed her arm and pulled her back against his chest. He slid his arms around her waist and over her hips, up her belly and to her chest to cup the heavy globes.

"I love the way you smell, woman. The way your skin tastes after a warm bath. The way it tastes after making love. In fact, I love the taste of your skin when we're making love. I'm a hungry man, Kitty, hungry for your body, for the taste of your skin. Hungry to feel you beneath me." His hands slid down her belly and to her thighs than to her hips.

"Oh no. I'm not lying in the mud this time. You are!" She said as she turned to face him and saw the look of shock on his face. He laughed, when she shoved him back and he stumbled and fell to the ground. He watched as she stepped over his hips and stood there looking down at him. Matt laid back in the sand as Kitty straddled his hips. Smiling as she slid up his chest and bent to kiss him vigorously on the mouth. He was so lost in her kiss that he hadn't realized that she had released him from his britches and he was just moments away from heaven. "Oh." Was all he said as he moved into her. He was fascinated by the way her long red hair fell over her shoulders, creating a blanket of fire covering her large breast. He loved to see her like this, so alive and uninhibited. She was the most incredible lover he had ever known. She gave everything of herself and demanded the same in return. Her body had brought him to such pleasures, that he couldn't think straight at times. Just the smell of her perfume, the hint of a smile in her eyes would bring him back to the nights they had so often shared. Her body moved above his and she was in complete control of this situation, which to him, was quite erotic. To see her with her head thrown back, her hips moving up and down as though she were riding her horse, he was helpless to resist her. He sat up slightly, his mouth attacking her erect nipples and she cried out from the sheer pleasure of it. Matt held her hips tightly, he could feel her body trembling as she began to fall over the edge. And then, they were both there, seeking each others mouths to subdue their passion filled cries.

Matt's chest burned as he longed for her. His body sitting upright, the moment her cries echoed in his dream. Again, he dreamed of his beautiful Kathleen. How he loved her, how he would still love her for the rest of their days. He had to get to her. Make Jude Bonner give up his crazy idea. Killing Kitty, would not bring his brother, Virgil back. He had to get to Dodge. He had to get to Kitty.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Nothing, she had ever endured in her life, had made her ready for pain she felt now. It hurt to breathe, to move, to even think. Every inch of her body, was battered and bruised and violated by Jude Bonner and his men. 'Today is….Monday, no Tuesday, yes…..Tuesday….Sam needs to set out the books….I need to work on the books….' These thoughts were her only comfort. 'Matt will be here soon….We'll go home and I can work on the books….get the new shipment inventoried…..I hope he gets here soon…..Everything, hurts so.' She thought as she laid there on the cot, covered only by the woolen blanket.

Jude entered the tent, holding some of her clothing, that had been lost around the camp. She looked so tiny lying in that bed, that he stopped for a moment to see if she really was there. Leaning down on the floor, he picked up the last pieces to her outfit, her undergarments. He sat everything on the table and looked over at her. "The men are mostly passed out, or halfway, you can get dressed in private." He stated calmly to her. He turned, then stopped. "I'll be standing out front till you're done." He said without even looking back at her.

Kitty slowly sat up after he had left the tent. Her body ached from head to toe. As she slowly stood up, she pulled the blanket closer and the room began to spin. Grabbing hold of the table, she steadied herself. When the room stopped spinning, she slowly gathered her things and began to dress. She didn't know what time it was, except that it would be morning very soon. 'Yes, it's Tuesday,' she thought. 'I have to do inventory today. I have to pay Sam.'

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The ride to Dodge was long and arduous, especially for Kitty, who did not know the extent of her injuries, only that her insides burned as though they were on fire. Even though the bleeding had stopped, the pain did not. She could only guess that she had internal damage. She prayed that she would die. Each step the horse took, each jostle on the saddle brought a new wave of pain.

As she waited with Duffy at the end of Front street, she could feel her consciousness slipping. Twice he had to push her back up on the horse. And twice she pushed him away, when his attempt to keep her upright, had become more than just a helpful hand, especially when his hand slipped into her blouse, grabbing her breast and squeezing it brutally. He then saw the signal and jerked her horse behind his. She felt as though she were going to pass out, but she had to hold on. She was so close to home, she couldn't let go now. She had to get back to Dodge. 'Just hold on a little longer.' She kept telling herself.

Duffy reached up and pulled her off of her horse. He regretted only one thing, having to give her back. He looked at her as she stumbled towards the Long Branch and finally mounted his horse. She had fire in her, the likes of none he had ever seen. No woman stood up to Jude for that long. Most of them just gave him what he wanted, when he wanted. But this Marshall's woman, she was different. She was like no other. He regretted having to give her back. He would gladly pay again, to be with her one last time.

Kitty slowly walked towards the Long Branch. She could see the sidewalk to the Long Branch within reach, yet it felt like miles. She couldn't stand up right, the pain was beyond her threshold. She couldn't stand the pain. Wanted it to go away. There was a burning in her belly and with each step, it was getting worse. As she reached up for the post, she stepped up onto the sidewalk. She wanted the pain to stop, it was all she could think about. Then she became vaguely aware of Jude Bonner speaking, when suddenly, there was no noise, nothing, only a searing, burning pain in her back with a force that spun her around. The last thing she was aware of, was hitting the ground, the air being ripped from her body. And then bliss. Unadulterated bliss.

An abyss of darkness engulfed her body. She floated high above the pain. There was nothing, but the faint cries and murmurs around her. 'SSSshhhh!' she heard her mind trying to tell them to be quiet. Let her sleep. There was no pain here, just let her sleep. She was so tired. She heard doc, cry. And somewhere in her unconscious state she could see the tears falling from his cheek. 'It's okay, doc, I'm home now. I'm safe. It's okay.' She tried to tell him, but the words would not come. Nor could she move to tell him. And then, there was nothing. No noise, no pain, nothing.

Jude Bonner watched in amazement, as her body spun around, and her skirt flew up about her like the pedals of a flower. And her hair, her red locks cascaded around her face and shoulders. It seemed odd to him, that she moved in slow motion. That the bullet left his gun, a wisp of smoke trailing behind it, then piercing her body, as though it were taking it's time entering her middle back. And then she lay on the ground, dead. 'What a waste of a woman.' He thought to himself. 'You could have been my woman.' He pulled back on the reins of his horse and the Dog Soldiers left Dodge.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Doc could not hold back his fear. Lying on the ground was the woman whom he had grown to love and cherish as though she were his daughter. She had beaten him repeatedly at checkers and even gone up against him in a game of billiards. They had dined together so many times, at least one meal a day, was shared, like family. He gathered his thoughts and looked down at her. 'You can't die, Kitty, I won't let you.' He thought to himself.

Sam and another man began to lift her up to carry her to Doc's office. "Gently!" Doc said. Sam gently allowed Derrick Thompkins to take her in his arms and slowly head to Docs. Matt was the biggest man in Dodge, and Derrick ran a close second. Standing 6'5" weight 230 lbs, he was definitely a big man. And Kitty looked like a doll in his arms.

'No. No don't move. It hurts. PLEASE STOP! Why won't you listen to me, please God, make him stop!' Her mind screamed, but still no words were uttered from her lips. She became aware of gentle hands on her body, removing her clothing, then gently squeezing her limbs, checking for broken bones. 'None there, Doc.' She thought, until he hit the ribs. "Ummmm." She moaned in pain. 'If they weren't broken, they sure as hell were badly bruise.'

"Kitty, it's Doc. You're safe, honey. I'm gonna take care of you and you're gonna be just fine." He said gently touching the side of her face. Kitty slowly opened her eyes, but she couldn't see him, her vision blurred and then she was unconscious. Doc leaned forward and gently kissed her forehead. He then went to work.

_to be continued……_


	8. Long Road Home

Festus and Sam watched as Matt stood beside Kitty and Doc spoke softly to him. Feeling as though they were intruding, the two men, gathered up their things and left Doc's office.

Festus stepped down the stairs and came to the bottom step, before Newly O'Brien. In a soft voice he spoke. "You folks go on home now, Doc's takin' care of things." The crowd immediately began to disperse. Newly watched as they began to shuffle away.

"How is she, Festus?" He said with fear in his eyes.

"T'ain't good t'all, Newly. She took quite a beatin'." He said looking up at the doc's door, wondering what was going on. "It t'ain't gonna be good for them thar Dog Soldier neither. I ain't seen that look in Matt's eyes, never." He slowly made his way passed Newly and headed for the jail.

Matt stood beside Kitty. She had looked up at him, but only for a moment, when he had told her that he needed her. Now, she was unconscious again, and he needed so badly to say more to her. So much more. She knew he loved her. With all his heart, but there were few occasions that he had told her. If he said the words now, she would think they were out of guilt.

"What did they do to her, Doc?" Matt said looking at the burn on her face. He leaned closer and pulled the blanket down, slightly from her naked body, revealing the bite mark on her neck. Her breast, arms were badly bruised. He slowly moved to her legs and pulled the cover up over her thigh revealing the tell-tale bruising of a brutal attack.

"She wasn't just raped Matt. She was abused and violated, repeatedly. She was raped repeatedly. They took turns at her, Matt. They beat and humiliated her." Doc said in anger. Matt looked down at his friend, then at Kitty. As he looked at the woman he loved, he tried to think of how he was going to get her through this. How many of Jude Bonner's men had their turn at her? How many of his men was he going to have to kill?

His hand trembled as he brought hers to his lips. He gently opened her hand, his lips caressing the inside of her palm. "I love you." He said in a whisper, so low that Doc didn't even hear. Sitting down beside her, he made himself comfortable for the vigil. He was not moving from that stool until she improved. Doc moved to his desk and sat down. He began to write in his log, making notes of some of the injuries she as acquired. Glancing up at Matt, he shook his head, then returned to his bookwork.

The hours ticked away, and with each minute, Jude Bonner was getting further and further away. 'It won't matter.' Matt thought. 'I'd go through hell and back to make him pay for what he's done to Kitty.' Matt leaned up and gently laid his hand on her abdomen. 'No matter where he goes, I'll find him and I'm going to kill him.' He said as he gently touched her cheek.

'I'm so cold. Everything hurts. Where am I? Doc? Doc? Where are you? OH, please God, help me. Make the pain go away. Matt?' She thought before she felt something warm against her cheek. "Ummmm, hmmm." She managed to get out.

"Doc!" He said a bit nervous as Doc got up and came over to him. He gently took hold of Kitty's hand to check her pulse. Then listened to her heart.

"She's doing better. She's breathing easier as well." He told Matt with a hopeful gleam in his tired eyes.

Matt looked at Kitty and walked over to the cabinet by the window. Looking down at his badge, he took it off and placed it on the counter.

"No Matt, not like this. Go after him, but do it with in the law." Doc pleaded with him.

"If it was anything else, Doc. Anything else." He put his hat on and began to leave. "Take care of her, Doc. If I don't come back, tell her….tell her…" Matt didn't know what he wanted to tell her. His words seemed caught in his throat as he turn to leave.

Doc sat down beside Kitty. "I hope you make it back, for both your sakes, Matt. I don't think she will make it alone." He said as he gently took her hand in his and bowed his head. "Dear God, please be with them both." He stated quietly. He looked up at Kitty as she moaned again. "You gotta come back to him, young lady. You gotta come back to us. Festus and I, well we need ya' too. I love you, Kitty. I've never told you, but I love you. You're the child I never had. A daughter that I'm very proud of. So you just get yourself better, ya' hear." Holding her hand, a tear gently slid down his cheek as he closed his eyes. He did not notice the tear that fell down her face as well.

Three days had passed since Matt and the others left Dodge to track down the Dog Soldiers. Kitty now stood in her room in the dark, staring down on Front Street. She was mending, yet her body still ached, almost as much as her heart ached.

The streets were barely lit by the lights from the saloons, and such. But Kitty could hear the horses making their way into town even in the dark. She knew instinctively that it the Marshall and his Posse bringing in Jude Bonner and his men. The thought of him riding into town made her skin crawl and her stomach lurch in fear. But she could not walk away from the window. As the men came dragging into town, with the Dog Soldiers tied and reined in, she stepped to the side of the window, as if they could look up and see her. But the darkness in the room, kept her from view. Yet, an overwhelming sense of exposure gripped her like a vice. Her heart pounded against her breast and she could hear it beating rather loudly in her ear. Stepping further into the darkness, she touched her throat as they began to file past the Long Branch, surrounded by the Posse. Jude Bonner, was bringing up the rear, with Matt Dillon and Festus Hagan on either side of him. His hands were tied behind his back and Festus had a tight grip on the reigns of his horse. He wasn't taking any chances in letting this scoundrel go. It was his duty to make sure that Bonner made it back alive and able to stand trial and even hang for his atrocities.

Jude Bonner moved in his saddle, trying to relieve the pain in his hands, as the ropes were tight. Stretching his neck, he looked up and for a moment, he thought he had seen her standing there. But there was nothing but darkness behind those white lace curtains that hung in the window. Somehow, he felt as though she was watching him. But he knew that she would not be there. She would not be looking out the window for him. So what was it that caught his gaze and held it. Festus saw him looking up at the window. But all he could see was darkness. Looking back at Jude, he stared into his dark cold eyes. "She ain't for you, never was, never will be." He said in a low menacing voice. "You so much as look her way again, and I promise you, I'll be leavin' your carcass for the buzzards." Matt looked back at the two men and Festus' only response was to tip his hat.

"Let's get these men into jail, so's we can all finally get some rest." Matt said as he continued on his way. Strangely enough, he did not look up at the window. In fact, someone who knew Matt, would say, he purposely avoided looking up at the window.

This move, did not go unnoticed to Kitty as she looked down on the huge man on the horse as he continued past the Long Branch and on to the Jail.

Matt dismounted his horse in front of the jail and tied the rein to the post. He then untied Jude's hands and pulled him off of the horse. Shoving the prisoner, Jude stumbled up the steps towards the jailhouse, but caught himself on the door. He suddenly swung around to hit Matt in the jaw, but that was a move Matt was hoping for. Jude's fist flew into the air, making contact with nothing, while Matt's dug into Bonner's side. An audible crack would be heard as Matt's fist connected with Jude's ribcage. Matt then grabbed him by the collar and opened the door and shoved the man in the office.

Slowly one by one, the men dismounted then took hold of their prisoners, taking them into the jail. Newly and Festus watched as the man filed into the jail. Burke and Mosely held the cell doors opened. Three cells and 12 men. Well, it would be crowded, but that wasn't none of their concerns. These men were animals, they might as well sleep like animals crowded into a small space. There was no sympathy, no concern for their welfare. Newly looked on, as they sat down and looked up at him. His thoughts ran back to Miss Kitty. He couldn't fathom what they might have done to her. Looking on at these mangy dogs made him wanna retch. They had possibly destroyed one of the kindest people he had ever known. 'They would pay.' Newly thought to himself.

Festus turned the key in the lock. His gaze set upon one dog soldier in particular. K'Lingy smiled at him as he pulled a long red lock of hair from his pocket. He took the strand of red hair and gently passed it under his nose and inhaled the fragrance. "You'd be lucky to get out of here alive." He said pulling his bowie knife from his boot. "Then again, I could save the law a little time and effort ifin' I was to cut you up for coyote bate." K'Lingy barely flinched, but Festus could see it in his eyes. "Or maybe I'll just hand you over to the chief of the Apache's. He's a good friend of Matthew's." He breathed deeply as he continued. "See if you bunch of cowards can take it as well as you give it." He said, sheathing his knife in his boot. "I think I'd just rather see you hangin' from a noose, watch your dead carcass's blowin' in the wind." He turned and walked

out, grabbing Newly's arm and pulling him out of the room with him. They left the door opened as they walked out.

The evening had worn on slowly. Festus sat at Matt's desk waiting for Matt and Newly to relieve him. It was nearly dawn, and he had hoped that Matt had either gone over to the Doc's to see Kitty, if she was still there or that he had gone to his place and gotten him some shut eye. But as the big Marshall entered the jail, Festus knew that neither of his hopes had occurred. Matt looked tired and his mood was even darker than before. He walked into the jail, hung up his guns and his hat and walked over to the coffee pot. Never uttering a word to Festus. He looked up out the window as he began to pour himself of hot-relatively fresh coffee. His mind was on other things as he poured the coffee out and over the cup. "Dammit!" He said angrily as he slammed the pot down and threw the cup down as well.

"You alright thar, Matthew?" Festus asked immediately trying to clean the broken cup up.

"I'm fine, Festus." Matt said grabbing a towel and cleaning up the spill from the floor.

Jude Bonner stood at the edge of the cell, looking towards the door, listening to Matt and Festus. "You sure about that, Lawman?" Bonner said as he held onto the bars smiling broadly. Matt came to the entrance of the cell and looked at Bonner. There was nothing but pure hatred in his eyes. It was something that Bonner was quite used to. Having killed many men and women in his path, there was always the same defiant-hatred held within their eyes. Why would this big Lawman be any different?. After all, Jude Bonner had kidnapped his woman, brutalized her and sold her to the highest bidder. He enjoyed this game. It was always a game to him. Kill, and take. No one was his boss, especially no white man. He wouldn't be told what to do by no white man. And even if they hang him, he spirit would avenge his death. These were the white man's laws, not his.

"You have something you wanna say, Bonner?" Matt said standing there at the door.

"How's it feel, Lawman?" He said standing there grinning at Matt.

"How's what feel, Bonner?" He asked, knowing that his next question wasn't concerning his burned hand.

"How's it feel, Lawman, knowing I had your woman?" He said spitting as he emphasized his delight in tormenting the Marshall.

"You make me sick, Bonner, you and your dog soldiers. You act as though you live by some code of honor, but there is little honor among thieves and murderers. Mostly there's stealing and killing. You're nothing more than an animal and Kitty was just another one of your victims." Matt said standing straight and tall.

"You don't feel betrayed by your woman?" He said trying to goad Matt into an argument.

"You forced her against her will, she didn't betray me, and nothing you can say would ever make me think otherwise." Matt said as he glared at him.

"Eleven, Lawman." He said to Matt, whose furrowed brow gave away his confusion. "Eleven of my men had their turn at her. That's right, I had her, then I sold her to the highest bidder and so on and so forth. K'Lingy, over there, he was # 4, Lafete, you killed him, but he was the third…..shall I go on, Lawman." He laughed at Matt.

Angrily Matt grabbed him through the bars and spun him around so his back was to Matt. Matt then proceeded to tighten his arm around Jude Bonners throat. "I'll kill you, I'll kill you!" Matt yelled as he tightened his arm on Bonner. The two men in the cell tried to pull the big Lawman off, but they were unable to do so. When he was angry like this, it took a great deal to get him to back off. Something short of cocking him on the back of the head with a pistol, maybe, because he was an ornery cus' as Festus would say. It was Festus who came rushing in with his gun drawn and ready. He pointed it at the two cell- mates and the slowly moved away from Jude and Matt.

"Matthew! Matthew, let him go!" Festus yelled, but Matt's anger blinded him and he could hear nothing. Festus finally shoved his pistol into Matt's ribs and Matt realized what he was doing. He pulled his arm free and shoved Bonner away from the bars. Bonner fell to the cot and immediately began to laugh at Matt.

"You ain't helpin' none, Matthew by let that thar mangy mutt, rile you." Festus said as he closed the door to the cell. Matt stalked around his desk and sat down.

"Did you hear what he said about her, Festus? Did you hear him tell me what they'd done to her?" He said seething with hatred for the man in the next room.

"I done heard him, Matthew. But ifin' you was to lose your temper and kill that scoundrel, you'd be killin' Miss Kitty fer sure." Festus said as he walked around the desk and poured Matt a cup of coffee. He set the coffee on the desk.

"How do you figure that one, Festus. If he's dead, he can't hurt anyone every again, especially not Kitty." Matt said as he wrapped his hands around the hot mug and stared into the dark liquid.

"That woman loves you more than anything in this world. Losin' you would kill her. It would be the straw that done broke that camel's back. She's been through enough, don't ya' think?" He said standing at the edge of the desk.

"I wanna kill him for what he's done to her. I wanna kill him with my bare hands." Matt said had he continued to stare into the cup. Festus watched as the big man's hands shook with anger.

"Let the law handle it, Matthew, ain't that what you always be tellin' folks?" Festus said leaning over the desk.

Matt barely looked up at him to register his agreement. "Yeah, okay." He said as he stood up and walked around the desk. He goes over to where his gun-belt hung on the peg and took his hat. Placing the Stetson on his head, he reached up for the gun and looked at the closed door. Bonner and his men, were laughing inside and Matt wanted nothing more thank to go in there and kill him. "I'm gonna go get cleaned up and maybe get some rest for a spell. Get Newly to take over for a bit." He told him as he headed for the door. As Matt walked out the door, Newly was coming in.

"Marshall!" He said tipping his hat. Matt nodded then headed out. Newly watched the Marshall leave. He felt a great deal of regret for the man. To have the woman you love, brutalized, and humiliated in such a way that she may not recover, emotionally, it had to be tearing Matt Dillon apart. "Hey, Festus." Newly said trying to figure out what was going on. From the looks of the Marshall, he was riled up somethin' fierce.

"Newly." Festus said walking over to the door. Newly walked over to the coffee pot and saw the broken cup in the trash basket. He then took the last remaining cup from the shelf and poured a cup of coffee. Festus stood looking out the door, watching Matt Dillon walk away brooding.

"How's the Marshall doing?" Newly said sitting on the edge of the desk.

"You just done saw him tar' outta here like a wild cayote, what do you think?" Festus says shutting the door. He then walked over to the table and sat on the corner. "He just about choked the life out of that varmit, Bonner, in there." He said angrily pointing to the door which led to the prisoners.

"What happened?" Newly said as he stood up.

"I just told ya', Bonner was goin' off at the mouth and Matthew tried to kill him. Bonner's set on pushin' Matthew over the edge, that's fer sure." Festus picked up his hat and looked at the rim. "He just might succeed in the doin' of it too." He said trying to figure out what was so damn interesting about his own hat.

"Has the Marshall been to see Miss Kitty since he's been back?" New asked sipping from his cup.

"Don't reckon he has." He said looking up at the door. "That thar is the telling of itself." Festus stood up and looked up at the door again. Placing his hat in place an idea came to him. "Newly, you keep an eye on those varmints. I'm gonna find Doc." He said as he headed out the door. "Newly," he said turning back. I don't care if they's a causin' a ruckus or what, don't go in there without Burke or Sam. I'll send one of them over." He said. Newly only nodded his head in acknowledgement.


	9. Dreams and Demons

Note from Author: Please forgive any errors of all kinds as I have no one to read my work before I post it but myself. Which means, there may be quite a few. Thank you..KR

Festus moved up the stairs quickly. He needed to see doc and he needed to see him immediately. The matter of his friends weighed heavily on his mind. "Hey Doc! Doc!" He yelled opening the door and stepping into the office. He knew that Doc was an early riser, usually up with the sun, even though he may have spent the prior evening delivering a babe or settin' some unfortunate cowboys arm, he'd still be up with the sun. And here it was close to 7:00 in the morning as near as Festus could tell by looking at the sun. But the outer office was empty. "Hey Doc, you in here?" He bellowed out again.

Doc slowly and gingerly opened the door to the bedroom. He held up his hand to Festus who was about to say something to him. Closing the door carefully he shook his head at his old friend. "Why are you hollerin'? I just got her back to sleep." He said trying to rub the tiredness out of his eyes.

"Who, Doc?" Festus asked confused.

"Kitty." He said plainly. He walked over to the coffee pot on the stove and grabbed two cups and poured.

"But I thought she was at the Long Branch." Festus said looking at the door. He walked over to where Doc stood and held out a cup to him.

"She was, but last night when ya's returned with the prisoners…" He stopped to think about Kitty and how pale she had looked when she came into his office. The tears streaming down her face. She had woken in sheer terror and her clothes clung to her and she was hysterical. Doc had to convince her to allow him to get her cleaned up and then gave her one of his own nightshirts to wear to bed. "She came in here last night, scared to death. She couldn't sleep. I just got her back to sleep right before you came barreling up them steps." He said in a low-agitated voice. "For Goodness sake, take them spurs off will ya'. You're enough to wake the dead." Festus quickly sat down and as quietly as possible, unhooked his spurs and gently set them on the dresser.

"Sorry, Doc. I just needed to speak at ya is all." Festus said looking in the direction of the door.

"What is it, Festus?" He said sitting at his desk.

"How's she doin', Doc?" He asked in almost a whisper. "Has Matthew been ta' see her since we returned?" He asked expecting the negative response.

"No. Can't say that he has." Doc said scratching his head as he set his coffee down.

"What in thunderation is wrong with him?" He asked looking hopeful at Doc as though he had all the answers.

"He's scared, I think." Doc said looking at the door. "I don't think he knows what to say or what to…." He never finished his sentence as Kitty woke up in the other room, screaming in her sleep.

"NO! STOP! STOP IT!" She cried as she swung in the air at nothing in particular. But it wasn't hard to guess what she was dreaming or of whom she was dreaming. "NO! PLEASE! NO MORE!" She cried. Doc sat down on the edge of the bed and grabbed at her arms but she pulled away and swung at him, hitting Doc square in the chin and knocking him off of the bed onto the floor. Festus grabbed his arms and helped him to his feet. Doc pulled from his grasp and sat on the bed again, this time grabbing her wrists and pulling her hands down.

"Kitty! Wake Up!" He said but she continued to plead.

"No! Please, no more!" She cried, almost timidly this time, like a small child frightened almost to silence

Doc suddenly slapped her across the face and was about to do it again when Festus grabbed his wrist. "What the hell are you doin' Doc?"

Pulling his hand from Festus' grasp he looked up at his friend. "I'm trying to wake her before she hurts herself." He said. When he looked back at her, huge blue eyes looked up at him in fear. He always could read so much in her eyes, and what he saw broke his heart. She was terrified of _him_. "You were dreaming, you could have injured yourself." He said trying to make her understand. He was relieved when he saw her relax somewhat, but then the tears began to flow and Doc pulled her into a sitting position and held onto her as she cried.

Trying not to be noticed, Festus quietly walked out of the room and decided to wait out there for Doc. He closed the door behind him, giving Doctor and patient some privacy.

It tore at his guts to see Kitty like this. She was one of the strongest, kindest people he had ever known. The bile rose in his throat, burning in it's tracks. Festus quickly grabbed a glass and pour a glass of water from the pitcher setting on the table. As he drank deeply, the door to the room opened and Doc, quietly slipped out of the room.

"She's asleep again." Doc said exhausted.

"How long, Doc?" Festus asked him, setting the glass on the tray. Doc knew what he was asking him about. How long had she been having these nightmares was thee question on his mind.

"It started last night. She'd been doing fine, till you rode into town with those animals." Doc went over to his desk and opened the drawer where he pulled out a bottle of whiskey and two shot glasses. He poured both glasses full and handed one to Festus. Doc quickly gulped his down, which made Festus stop and take notice. He watched as Doc shook the shock of whiskey out of his mind. Then sit down and slump back exhausted in the chair.

"She ain't doin' no better, huh, Doc?" Festus said sitting on the edge of the desk. He looked down at his spurs, hoping that they would provide him with some distraction so that he didn't have to look up into the deeply saddened eyes of his old friend.

"Physically, she's healing, but emotionally, she's, well she's just having a real hard time of it, is all." Doc said leaning forward and burying his face in his hands.

"I don't know what to do, Doc! Tonight, he almost killed that animal. He done tried to squeeze the life out of him." He said as he scratched his scruffy face.

"I don't know either, Festus. I just don't know." He said looking up at the door behind which Kitty lay sleeping.

"He needs to see her. She needs him to be here. Why ain't he here with her?" Festus sand angrily.

"Calm down, Festus, I don't want you waking her again. She needs to get some sleep. And as for your question, your guess is as good as mine." He told him flatly.

"I just wanna go over thar and kick some sense into him." Festus said in hushed, but harsh tones.

"What good will that do?" Doc asked Festus, as he fidgeted in his seat.

"None, don't make no never mind no how, it's make me feel better." He said not really knowing what he was feeling. Matt was a good friend of his, but right now, he just wanted to grab him by the shirt and shake some sense into the big Lawman.

"No it won't neither." Doc said as he stood up. "I'll tell you what you're gonna do, you're gonna go over to the Long Branch and get Sally to bring me some clothing for Kitty." He said going over to his bag and picking up a note pad and pencil. He proceeds to write down a few things. "Give this to her and tell her to bring over these things, and anything I've forgotten." Festus looks at the piece of paper in his hand. To him, it looked like nothing. Being unable to read sometimes put quite a hindrance on life. Looking at the scribble for another moment, Festus looked up at Doc.

"I'll be quick as a whip, Doc." Festus said turning from Doc and grabbing his hat as he headed out the door. He was careful not to slam the door. Doc looked back at the other door. Slowly he walked over and opened it. Kitty was sleeping peacefully, in the bed.

Smiling slightly, he gently pulled the door closed and returned to his desk where he lay down his head and promptly dozed off into a light fitful sleep, subconsciously aware of the woman in the next room and her needs.

He knew that Sally would take at least 15 minutes to gather these things and then Festus would have to stop for a quick drink before returning. So he should be able to get about 30 minutes of shut eye, at least.

Matt lay sleeping in his bed. The covers were pulled low on his hips. His upper body was covered in a light perspiration as he slept restlessly in his bed.

_Kitty fell to the ground as Jude Bonner slapped her hard across the cheek. She desperately tried to get up and get away, but he grabber her by the hair and pulled her to her feet. Grabbing her about the waist, he forced his mouth upon hers. She was desperately trying to push him away, but he was stronger than her. His men stood around laughing at him as he did so. He turned her around so her back was against his chest. "You wanna taste of this, Lawman?" He said. Kitty reached out to Matt. "Matt help me, pleeeease, help me!" She cried as Bonner turned her around in his arms. He then lowered her to the ground and ripped her blouse opened. "Noooooo!" she screamed as the men gathered around her, blocking her from Matt's view and preventing him from getting to her to help her._

Matt sat up gasping for breath. His heart was racing, as he sat there thinking about the nightmare he had just had. "It's all my fault." He said angrily, throwing the covers over his legs and getting out of bed. He goes over to the basin and quickly dips his hands in gathering water to wash his face. Reaching the towel on the hook to his right, he grabs it and dries his face and neck. His eyes closed as he heard Kitty crying out in his dream, _"Matt help me, pleeease, help me!" _Instantly, he felt sick, so he grabbed hold of the table to steady himself. When the shaking finally subsided, he straightened up and looked out his window. The evening sun was setting, he noticed as he looked out onto Front Street. The soldiers will be there in the next day or so to escort the Dog Soldiers to Hays City where they will stand trial and more than likely hang. He continued to pull on his pants, then pulled a fresh shirt from the drawer. Slipping his arms into it, he looked in the mirror and noticed the tiredness in his face. He never felt so exhausted in his life. It probably wouldn't matter if he had slept till next Sunday, he'd still feel tired. His heart ached, not so much a physical ache, but nonetheless, and ache that made him more tired. He also noticed, as he sat down, it took quite a bit of effort to pull the boots up. "God, what is wrong with me?" He asked to no one in particular. Buttoning his shirt, he tucked it into his pants and fastened his trousers. As he walked towards his door, Matt reached up and grabbed his hat and holster and headed out the door.

Matt walked down the alleyway, heading towards Front Street, while his mind began to wander back to the conversation he had with Doc, before he went after Jude Bonner. "She wasn't just raped, Matt, she was repeatedly raped, beaten and humiliated…." He heard echo in his head. "She was repeatedly raped….." Stepping out onto Front Street, he placed his Stetson on his head. As he headed towards the Jail, he saw Festus with Kitty, walking her back to the Long Branch. Festus had a protective arm around her. Matt moved back into the shadow for a moment, watching them. He watched as they neared the doors of the rowdy saloon and saw Kitty stop dead in her tracks just feet away. From where Matt stood, he could not hear what was being said between the two, but he saw Festus comforting Kitty. Gently rubbing her shoulder to calm her fears, and obviously speaking in loving, caring, tones to her. He watched as they walked past the door to the side alley and realized she was taking the backstairs because she did not wish to be seen by the patrons in the saloon. He felt shame and pity for her. Most of the people inside, were people she has known for years, and she was afraid. Or was it shame, she felt. He wasn't sure, but he gently reached up and touched his chest. Another rip into his heart. Bonner had probably changed her forever. How could she possibly ever want anything to do with him. "I'm the reason she was been raped, beaten and shot, let's not forget shot." He whispered under his breath. Shaking his head, he slowly moved across the street, to keep an eye on them. Festus held Kitty's arm as they climbed the back steps. He took her key from her hand and unlocked the door and they disappeared inside. Turning around, Matt headed back towards the jail.

Newly sat at the desk reading the newspaper. The Dog Soldiers were quiet in their cells at this time. As the door opened, he looked up from the paper and saw a rather haggard looking Marshal enter the jail. "Evening, Marshal!" He said as Matt walked in.

"Newly." Matt said throwing his hat on the table. He walked to the door and looked into the cell. They were lying around and or standing around, not saying a word to each other. Three of the men in the cell directly across from the where he stood, were sitting around playing poker, paying him no attention. Bonner lay on the cot in his cell, his back towards the door. Matt pulled the door closed as he went back into the office. Newly kept an eye on Matt as he looked into the cell. Matt walked over to the wood stove and poured himself a cup of coffee. "Any news from the escort detail?" He asked looking out the window.

"Festus was going to check after he…..he was gonna go check." Newly said not wanting to broach and obviously sensitive subject with Matt.

Matt sipped his coffee as he continued to stare out the window. He knew what business Festus was taking care of, that Newly did not wish to speak of. He was escorting Kitty back to the Long Branch, probably from a visit with Doc.

Just then the door opened. "Evening Matthew. I stopped off at the telegraph, got this hear message for ya!" He said as he began to search through his pockets. "I know it here, somewhere, I just had it." He looks into the vest pockets, but came up empty. He then looked into the inside pocket and found it there. "Here ya go, Matthew." Festus said handing him the telegram. Matt set his coffee down and opened the telegram.

"Well, Captain Reiner and his regiment will be here tomorrow morning. Looks likee I'll be leaving for Hays City, sooner than I thought." He said sitting on the edge of the desk.

Festus raised a brow in alarm. This was not good. He hadn't seen Kitty since she was brought in almost two weeks ago. Now he was leaving and she was in need of him.

"Newly, did ya get yer supper yet?" He asked as he sat on the edge of the table.

"No, I thought I'd wait a bit….." He noticed Festus' slight nod. "But I'm kinda hungry…" He starts to get up. "I think I'll go over to Del Monicos." He grabs his hat and heads out the door. "Be back in an hour or so." He said heading out the door.

Festus waited until Newly was gone. He moved from his perch on the table and walked around to the coffee pot where he poured himself a cup.

Matt felt uneasy, he knew that Festus had urged Newly to leave, and he knew why too. But the last thing he wanted to do right now was talk about things, especially about the things going on in his head. The nightmares were getting more frequent and more vivid.

"Okay, Festus, I'm gonna make my rounds." He said opening the drawer and placing the telegram in the drawer. He gets up and picks his hat off of the edge of the desk and headed for the door.

"Now, hold on a minute, Matthew, I wanna talk to you." He said as Matt walked up towards him.

"I have things to do." He said putting his hat on.

"Now just a dang blane moment, Matthew, I wanna talk to you and I wanna talk now." He said grabbing his arms. Matt looked at his hand on his arm and then up at Festus' eyes. He saw pure determination in his old friends eyes.

"What do you want, Festus?" He said looking at his friend. Festus could see the anguish in his friends eyes, but he also knew a little bit about what Kitty was going through.

"You can't just leave, Matthew, you gotta go see her." He said pleadingly.

"I have to get some work done, then I've gotta get some rest. Reiner will be here by sun up and wantin' to head out." He said finally pulling his arm from Festus' grasp.

"What about _her_? Do you know what's she's goin' through? She can't hardly sleep a night without waking up screamin' full of fear." He was angry. There were only few times he had been angry with Matthew, and Matt could count them on one hand. In all the years they had been friends, only twice before had they cross this path of anger.

"No! I have things to do right now. When I've got things settled and Bonner in custody in Hays City, then I'll go. But right now, I'm trying to do my job, that is if you'll kindly let me." He said with venom in his voice.

"The hell with that thar job of yours, there's a woman sitting in her room, crying herself to sleep, waking up terrified, a woman who could use a little comfort from the man who loves her!" Now it had become a shouting match. They stood toe to toe. And even though Matt had a good 12 inches on him, Festus looked him square in the eyes, without flinching.

"Festus, this is none of your concern!" He said taking his hat off and slamming it into his thigh. "I'd appreciated it if you would mind your own business." Angrily he turned away from Festus and headed out the door. The sun was just about gone and the dusky sky was turning dark. He had to make his rounds and then get some rest. He would be riding to Hays City in the morning. Slamming the door behind him, he headed down the boardwalk to check out Dodge. Making sure that all was secure for the night. The trip to Hays City would give him the chance to clear his head and think things over. And if he got real lucky, they'd be attacked by Indians, and Bonner would be missing his scalp.

To be continued…… 


	10. What God Allows

_Authors Note: Once again, forgive any and all errors. I have had friends go on the net and read this story, and they have told me it's a little long winded. But if I try to by pass too much, I think I may just miss the point. I promise you, we are almost near the end._

The ride to Hays City took two and half days. For the most part, it was uneventful, until Jude Bonner began his ranting again, about how he took the Marshal's woman. His men laughed and snickered. All the while taunting the Marshal, in an attempt to provoke him into killing him. Jude would have preferred it that way. It was better to die in battle, or at the hands of your enemy rather than to die at the end of a rope, under the white man's law.

"Come on, Lawman, you know you wanna kill me for takin' your woman." He said, but Matt continued to ignore him. "She was sweet, Lawman. So ripe for the takin' and she smelled like roses." He continued but Matt just tried to ignore him. "Hey, K'Lingy, wasn't that the sweetest white woman you've ever tasted?" He yelled across the iron wagon. Lt. Hanson saw the Marshal's hand on his gun. He knew that this man's words were cutting right into the Marshal. He knew from personal experience how it felt. His wife had been raped 7 years ago, by an Indian and left for dead. She was traveling from Boston to Kansas to be with her husband. She traveled with her father, mother, two older brothers and a younger sister. They had all been killed. She, her mother and sister were violated and left to die. It was unfortunate that she was the only one left to survive and tell of the story. It took almost 4 years before she'd even allow him to touch her. Now, things were almost back to normal, except for the times when she'd wake up in a cold sweat. Sometimes gasping for air, other times fighting an invisible ghost. "Wanna know what I did to you're pretty little woman, Lawman? Should I tell you how she begged and pleaded with me, begging me to stop?" He said, but it was the last thing he said, because Lt Hanson had had enough. Looking back, Matt saw that Bonner was slumped forward and that Lt. Hanson was placing his rifle back in the saddle holster. No one else said a word as they too had grown tired of Bonner's boasting. To the men escorting the Dog Soldiers, such and act was heinous and only something an animal would do. They fought for freedom, and honor, whereas the Dog Soldiers fought for Profit. Matt nodded to Hanson who only nodded in return. The prisoners became quiet as they knew they were out numbered and as that Deputy had said, the day they were captured, they might end up being fodder for the buzzards.

Hays City was a two-day ride out under normal circumstances, but Mother Nature had seen fit to throw in a rain storm in their path. It was mid summer and the rain was cool, but beating heavily on the Soldiers as they sat in their mounts. But still they continued on. Matt's mind whirled in the silence and his thoughts were on one person, Kitty. He thought of the first day they had met. Well, actually, they had only seen each other. It wasn't until some weeks later he had the honor of making her acquaintance. The day she came into Dodge on a stage and stopped for dinner, was the day that he was remembering. The stage passengers usually had a good hour or so to sit and eat, but the new driver was behind schedule and it ended up they were being forced to swallow their food and leave. Kitty sat at her table, alone, reading the local paper and sipping her coffee when this big man walked into Del Monicos. He had to be just about the biggest man she had ever laid eyes on. Matt remembered looking in the pretty redheads direction and she quickly averted her eyes as not to be caught staring at him. He had to remind himself to breathe when he first saw her. She was the most beautiful woman he had ever set eyes on. She had the most beautiful red hair, which at the moment, was pulled back and up, in a French twist. He had only gotten a glimpse of her eyes, but they were blue. That was no mistake. The bluest, clearest eyes he'd ever seen. Her lips were painted a soft red color, her cheeks were pink and her skin was flawless. He realized that Doc was already sitting at their table and looking at him kind of funny. He cleared his throat and headed for Doc.

"What's so funny, Doc?" Matt asked him.

"Pretty little thing, isn't she?" Doc said to Matt.

"What are ya' talking about, Doc?" He said trying to ignore Doc's words and his eyes as well.

"That little Redhead over there. She's not pretty at all. I'd say she's down right lovely." He smiled up at Matt. "Why don't you go over and say hello?" He prodded.

"Look, Doc, why don't we just order something to eat and leave it at that." He said looking at the menu. "Besides, she can't be more than 18 years old." He said. Doc saw the stagecoach driver come in and look around.

He walked over to Kitty and leaned over. "Miss, we're leaving." He told her.

"Oh, yes, of course." She said getting up and placing her money on the table. She then proceeded to follow the man out the door, but not before looking in Matt and Doc's direction one more time. This time, both men were slightly embarrassed, as they had been caught watching her.

"I guess you're smiling because Bonner will be hanging?" Hanson said, bringing Matt back to reality.

"Excuse me."

"I said, I guess you're smiling because they're gonna hang." He repeated.

"No, I was just thinking." Matt said softly.

"Thinking about your woman. Remembering how things used to be?" Matt looked at him in stunned surprise.

"My wife, 7 years ago. She was coming to Kansas with her family, to be with me. They were attacked and all killed except for my Jenny. Somehow she survived. And I thank God every day that she did." He looked down at his hands. "Remember that love, Marshal. It's the only thing that will get the two of you's through this. When she tries to walk away, you hold on even tighter." He then allowed his horse to slow down and fall behind Matt.

He hadn't been holding on of late. In fact, if anything, he'd been pushing her further and further away with his actions. What had he been so blind about? He still loved her with all his heart. And he knew that she loved him as well. But something kept gnawing at him and he wasn't quite sure what it was. He was feeling things he has never felt before. Anger, denial, in some odd way, he felt as though he was in mourning. Mourning his loss of intimacy, his loss of privacy, the loss of the way things used to be. 'God how he longed to be home, to be lying next to her, feeling her heart beating against his. Feeling the warmth of her breath on his skin. Or just the gentle-strength of her arms around him.' She knew how to make him feel as though he were coming home for the first time, every time. No matter how many nights in a row, he had been able to slip away and spend with her, she had always held him and he felt as though he had just come home from some long arduous journey. Her arms were his haven. Her love was his light in the dark. Would he ever be able to love her like that again? Would she be able to love him? What if she couldn't forgive him for what had happened to her, after all, it was his fault. He had only himself to blame for this one.

Kitty sat in her room, listening to the silence. The room was flooded in darkness. She could barely see her hand in front of her. As she sat there in the big comfy chair by the window, she leaned back and closed her eyes.

"My, my, Marshal Dillion sure does know how to pick his women, don't he?" His hard angry mouth descended on hers and she attempted to pull her hands free, only freeing one hand which she attempted to us to push him away. "It's time we got better acquainted, Reds."

"No!" She says trying to push him away. He lifts her into his arms and carries a thrashing Kitty over to the grassy area. He puts her down and pulls her arms behind her back as he kisses her again. This time, she bit down on his lip, causing it to bleed.

"Fight me all you want, Reds, I like it that way." He said shoving her down on the ground. He held her by the wrists with one hand, above her head and she struggled to pull free, not realizing that his other hand was busily wondering up her skirt and relieving her of her under-garments. She felt the thin material being ripped from her body.

"N-Noooooooo!" She cried as he brutally penetrated her.

Kitty slammed her hands over her ears as if she could shut out the nightmare that revisited her now even in her waking hours. The truth of the matter was, it was eating away at her, and the fact that Matt had not come to see her, made things even worse. He had left for Hays City almost 3 days ago. He left without seeing her, without telling her that he loved her. He had never left Dodge without telling her that. As she sat there, she began to think things over, maybe he didn't love her at all. Maybe he didn't want her, after all, she'd been gang raped and brutalized by Bonner and his men. Who'd want a woman who's been passed around like some whore. She was no better than a common whore. Dirty and used were the words that ran through her head. She felt dirty, and no matter how many times she bathed, she could not wash away the dirt that was embedded under her skin. Defeated, she lowered her head as she began to weep. He didn't love her anymore. Plain and simple, he didn't love her.

Matt sat at the table eating in the small restaurant. His food sat in front of him as he leaned over the table and sip his coffee. Two of the officers that had escorted the Dog Soldiers in, were sitting at the table talking. Matt was once again thinking back to he first actual meeting. Kitty was at the Long Branch. She had been hired only two weeks ago, as one of the saloon girls. And already, he had heard from people around town, mostly male patrons of the pretty little redhead at the Long Branch. However, on this particular occasion, he was being summoned to the Long Branch. A fight had broken out and a disgruntled customer was holding one of the females, threatening to cut her throat with a broken bottle if she didn't admit that she cheated. No female was going to get the better of him. The female in question, had been playing poker with some of the customers.

Matt entered the saloon, to find the man holding the redheaded object of his affection. His arm was around her waist with both arms pinned under it and the broken bottle was against her throat.

"Warren, let the girl go. We'll go and talk this over." Matt said as he stood with both his thumbs hooked in the front of his belt. Warren could see the relaxed gaze in the young Marshal's eyes. He didn't even flinch when the jagged edge of the bottle slightly cut into the beautiful redheads neck.

"No way Marshal, not till she admits that she cheated." He said tightening his arm around her abdomen.

"Miss Russell, please tell him the truth." He asked calmly, attempting to cool down the situation.

"I didn't cheat!" She said angrily. "I can't help it if he's a lousy player." She wasn't really trying to get him angrier, but she wasn't about to admit to cheating. She had promised herself several years ago, when her father had run out on her that she would no longer follow in his footsteps. Cheating cost him his daughter.

"Liar!" He yelled angrily

"Just tell him." Matt pleaded with her.

"I'm not going to admit to something I didn't do, just because some man's pride has been hurt. I won't brand myself a cheater and I won't let him do it either." She said trying to pull free. "If anyone had been cheating it would have been you. You're just lousy at that as well." She was now very angry and trying to make him angrier. "I didn't cheat!"

If Matt was scared, he certainly did not show it. But when he looked into her eyes, he didn't see fear either. He saw fury. Her eyes became the darkest, deepest blue he had ever seen, and he knew that she was furious. She suddenly pulled her knee up and kicked back, driving her heal and the power of her foot, using her thigh for leverage, she rammed it into his knee, snapping his leg backward. He cried out in pain, the bottle slipping and cutting her neck down the right side, about two inches. The cut wasn't deep, but enough to bleed heavily. Warren was lying on the floor writhing in pain as Kitty fell against the table, catching herself. Chester grabbed his gun and kicked the bottle away from Warren's reach.

"You men get him to the jail." He said as he saw Kitty still leaning against the table. He could see now, that all of the color had drained from her face and she wavered. Stepping over to her. He placed his hand on the small of her back. He could feel her body trembling beneath his touch. "Kitty? Are you alright?" He asked her softly. Kitty realized it was him and she straightened up. But she couldn't stop the room from spinning. He saw her falling, and caught her. Gently he lifted her into his arms and headed up the stares with Doc closely behind them. In his hand, was his black bag.

It was two days later, when he confronted her about cheating and they had gotten into a heated argument, in the back room of the Long Branch. She had argue vehemently that she did not cheat. Then he asked her not to deal in the Long Branch again. She saw this a the perfect opportunity. She would agree, but she would have it sealed as a gentlemen's agreement, if you will. "All right, Marshal, I'll do as you ask. Just as long as you understand, I did not cheat." She smiled up at the big lawman. Then shoved him against thee door. She hooked the small wooden stool with her foot and pulled it in front of her and stepped up on it. Before Matt knew what was happening she had him pressed against the wall and her warm moist lips were on his. Matt stood there, at first with his hands handing loosely at his side. They then slid to her waist and he pulled her tightly against his chest. "I promise, Matt. But I didn't cheat." She said whisper soft as her mouth caressed his again. He lost all train of thought holding her against him. Five minutes later, he left the room, his heart in his throat, and his stomach in knots.

Matt stood from the table and Hanson saw the look in his eyes. "I guess I'll be heading back to Dodge." He said laying some money on the table. "Much obliged for your help gentlemen." Matt said leaning over and pulling his hat from the other chair.

Hanson stood and headed after Matt as he headed for the door. "Marshal!" He yelled after him and Matt turned to face him. "Good luck, Matt!"

"Thanks, Jack!" He said as he continued on his way out of the restaurant. He would try to put things into perspective the ride home. Figure out how he would approach Kitty and talk to her about what occurred. Because, in his own heart, he felt responsible for the pain they had caused her. And the night that Bonner described how he had chased her down and how he had taken her there on the grassy patch, was still eating away at his very soul. He felt as though he had put her up on the box and sold her, himself. He was the one who put her in danger. How does he ask her to forgive him? Would she forgive him? Jack told him to hold onto the love he had for her and remember what it was that made them so right for each other. It wasn't just a physical thing. Not that he didn't enjoy making love to her, but it was so much more. It was much more. She was someone with whom he could talk to. She would argue with him and not back down out of fear. He loved it when she'd get angry with him. Her eyes would blaze deep blue and her breast would heave as she fought to catch her breath. Once, she had gotten so mad, that her mouth was dry, as were her lips. Her tongue snaked out to moisten her lips, and his arms wrapped around her waist and pulled her against him. Several hours later, after making mad passionate love, they lay together trying to remember what they had been arguing about. It ended in hysterics, as neither could do so. Mounting his horse, Matt pulled on the reins and headed out of Hays City.

_to be continued……_


	11. In The Arms of An Angel

_Note from Author: Well, here it is. The end. I hope I didn't drag you around too long and I hope that this is satisfactory. I also want to say thank you to those who read it and responded with reviews. It's what keeps you writing. PS. This is my real first fan fiction. Thank you. PPS, again forgive the errors, I'm just so anxious to get this on the net, that I am sure I've missed many errors. -Kathleen Russell_

Matt pulled on the reins of his horse as he eased up. Standing on the hill, he looked down at Dodge. Five more minutes and he'd be in Dodge, thing was, what would he do next. Once in Dodge, he'd have to go and see her. He was not looking forward to this. He didn't know what it was he was going to say. "Well, Buck, I guess we better get a move on it. It's already getting dark." He said gently kicking his spurs into Buck's belly. The horse began a gentle trot.

Festus sat in the saloon. He was standing at the bar, just waiting for Doc to come by and have a drink with him. It was a warm night, and his noticed his beer had gotten warm again. Uninterested in the beer, he looked down at the floor then turned and leaned against the bar. He noticed the usual crowds, folks from outside of town, come to rid themselves of a powerful thirst. The same folks that been coming in here for years. But something was missing. The light was gone. He noticed that even the young happy go lucky saloon girls were not so happy. Sure, he'd spot the occasional smile, but the light from their eyes was gone. It took him only a moment to realize what that light was. Or to be more specific, who, that light was. The prettiest redhead this side of Mexico, that's who. Kitty always had a way of making people smile. She just entered the room and it light up with smiles and cheer. Because the patrons knew that even for a shrewd businesswoman, she had a heart of gold. She had helped folks on more than one occasion, with a few dollars here and there. But that was neither here nor there, that's not what made them smile. Kitty's smile went all the way to her eyes. And when she was happy, which was most of the time, they lit up. And her laughter, Festus thought, her laughter was like a song from the angels of heaven. His heart began to break, as he realized that that light, may never come this way again. 'It would be a dang shame if they lost her.' He thought to himself

Sam looked up at Miss Kitty's door for about the millionth time. He was worried about Kitty, just like everyone else. Here it was, going on near six o'clock and for the fourth day, she hadn't left her bedroom. He didn't know what to do. No one knew what to do. She was hiding from everyone, including the one's she loved and those who loved her. It just wasn't healthy. He saw Festus and knew that his mind was on the same thing.

"Hey, Sam, can I have another whiskey?" Jake asked from the end of the bar. Sam slowly walked down to the other end and poured a whiskey for the man. He then returned to the other end where Festus stood.

"You want me to freshen up your drink, Festus?" He asked him

"Naw, tain't thirsty no how. What do you think, Sam? Is she gonna be alright?" He asked him.

"I don't know Festus, I just don't know what's gonna happen." He said, wiping the bar with a rag. He picks up the empty glasses on the bar and removes them.

"I sure wish Matthew would get back here right quick." He said moping over his full beer that was warming up. Suddenly Festus's ears perked up. He heard the sound of hooves on the ground, making their way into town. By the sound of the horse, it was carrying someone heavy or big. Matt was both. He was a solid man who was very largely built. Festus and Sam quickly came to the doors of the Long Branch. Matt did not look at them. Instinctively, he looked up at the window, knowing that she would be standing there looking down on him. He was not disappointed. Kitty stood at the window, waiting for him to return. She gently reached up and placed her hand flat on the window, palm out. Matt looked as though he wanted to say something to her, but then he looked over at the Jail. Doc, was coming down his steps, little black bag in hand, when he heard the sound of Buck clopping along. He watched as Matt looked up at the window and then back at the jail. Shaking his head in sadness, he continued on his way and headed for Kitty's room.

Kitty moved back from the window. She felt as though her world had been completely ripped apart. "I'm sorry, Matt." She whispered.

"Did you say something, Miss Kitty?" Sally asked as she came into the room to collect the tray. Kitty did not answer her, she just stood there and continued to look out the window. Sally looked at the untouched tray. She had been delivering Kitty's meals for several days, and the past two or three days, they've gone untouched. As she looked up at Kitty, a tear fell down her cheek. She shook her head in dismay and headed out the door.

Doc came up the steps as she headed towards them. He stopped her at the landing on the top. Looking at the tray, he saw the silver cover and lifted it. "What's this?" He asked, already knowing the answer.

"Her dinner, Doc. She hasn't touched it. She didn't eat no breakfast, no lunch. She just sits there staring out the window." She said. Doc noticed the tears falling down her cheek.

"You give me that, I'll get her to eat!" He said taking the tray from her hands.

"Doc, she hasn't spoken since, well, I think since the Marshal left for Hays City. She hasn't eaten, since two day ago. It's like she don't wanna live. She's dying inside." The tears were flowing freely down her cheeks now.

Doc handed her the tray back. "You take this down and warm it up for her." He says turning towards the stairs and starting down them.

"Where ya' going, Doc?" She asked looking at the tray, then up into those old grey eyes of his.

"To see a friend." He said heading down the stares. He stopped over where Festus and Sam stood. "You keep an eye on this for me, Sam." He placed his black bag on the bar.

"Sure thing, Doc!" Sam said taking the bag and placing it under the counter.

Matt sat at his desk, trying to finish a quick report on what had occurred during the capture and then the trip to Hays. He knew there were more important things to do, like see Kitty, and tell her he loved her, but he was scared out of his mind. What if she told him it was all his fault. And it was, as far as he was concerned, but to hear her say it would be driving a knife into his very chest. He needed her to forgive him. He just didn't know how to approach her. Suddenly the door opened and Doc walked in. "Doc, what can I do for you?" He said going back to his paperwork, pretending as though he were working.

For a few seconds, Doc studied him as he tried to hide behind his paperwork. "Well, for starters, you can get up and go see Kitty, that's what you can do for me!" He said, with just a tinge of frustration in his voice.

"I'm busy right now, Doc, but I'll go see her soon as I'm done." He said looking up for only a moment, but long enough for Doc to see the guilt in his eyes.

"Matt, I don't think you understand how imperative it is to her well being that you go see her. That woman has been through hell and back…" He didn't finish his sentence.

"I know what she's been through, Doc, believe me, Bonner made sure I knew what he did to her." He said closing his eyes, as the nightmare of her being raped came back into play.

"I'm sorry, Matt, but she's not well. Physically, she's healing, but emotionally, she's," He ran his hand through his hair nervously. "she's breaking apart. You should have been to see her a long time ago and prolonging it will only make it worse. She's slowly killing herself. She's not eating, not sleeping." He said angrily as he began to pace the small room. "She's climbed inside some shell and she's just withering away. And if you don't go see her, she's gonna continue to wither."

"Doc! I will go see her as soon as I'm done. I don't need you to tell me what to do." He said angrily.

"You're either afraid, or you really don't lover her anymore, Matt. Which is it? Because whatever it is, you could at least have the decency to tell her, so she could either get on with her dying or maybe, just maybe get on with her healing. You two have a life together, either let her go so's she can die in peace or get over your fear, go over there and tell the woman you love her. No one blames you for what happened to her. Most of all, she doesn't blame you for what happened." He said leaning over the desk.

"How do you know that? Do you know that for certain, Doc? Did she actually tell you that she didn't blame me for this mess?" Angry, he stood and walked around the desk and Doc. "Did she tell you that she didn't blame me for those men taking her. For the fact that she was raped, repeatedly, brutalized by him and his men. Violated and humiliated by those animals, did she?" He raised his voice to Doc, but he understood Matt's pain. Truth was, every one of them felt guilt for what had happened to her. From Doc, to Sam, Festus, Newly, even Burke. They had not been able to prevent her being kidnapped and they felt guilty.

"Matt…" He started but Matt was not listening to him. And he knew that.

Doc realized it was useless. Sometimes he was so stubborn, that talking to him was like trying to move a mountain. Doc shook his head and headed for the door. He looked back at Matt one more time, and proceeded down the sidewalk back towards the Long Branch.

Entering Kitty's room, he noticed that the lights had been dimmed down somewhat. He squinted to see her. She was sitting in the chair by the window, a place that seemed to hold little comfort to her these days. He looked over at the tray that sat on the table in front of the window. Walking over to the window, he gently lifted the silver lid and found the food still untouched. Kitty never took her eyes off of the window, never looking to see who had entered the room. She knew that is was Doc. He was coming in to check on her wounds and apply clean bandages. She was so tired. Her body hurt, and she just wanted to close her eyes and make it all stop. Just make it go away. Breathing deeply, she placed her hands on the armrests of the chair and pushed her body up out of it. She went over to the bed, turned the lamp up and on the edge of it. Doc noted, that she moved as though she were made of stone. There seemed to be nothing left of Kitty Russell. "He doesn't want to see me, does he, Doc?" She said without looking at him. Her voice seemed distant and almost strained as though it were an effort to just talk.

"He had some work to do, Kitty, that's all." He said trying not to look at her. Because if there was one thing he could never do is lie to her face.

"I think you're trying to protect us both from the truth. Matt can't stand to be near me because of what Jude did. He doesn't want me because those men had their way with me. I'm dirty." She said feeling defeated.

"Now you listen to me, young lady, I will not allow you to talk that way…." He said but she cut him off.

"It's the truth, Doc!" She said looking up at him as the tears fell down her cheeks. "I thought he loved me enough to survive anything. I guess I was wrong." She stood and walked back to the chair, leaning against the back chair she continued. "I was a fool to think that he could still love me. That we could go back to the way things were. But his pride has been hurt. His woman soiled by Bonner and his men. I'm no better than a common whore isn't that what you think, Doc? Isn't that what he thinks, the whole town thinks I'm no better than some whore!" She yelled at him.

"Stop it! That's not true! He's scared, Kitty. He's afraid that you'll blame him for what happened, that you won't love him anymore." He tried to reason with her.

"No, you're lying to me. You're lying!" She said thrusting her fists down on the back of the chair.

"He's tellin' the truth." Came the deep voice of Matt Dillon as he stood at her door.

Kitty spun to see him standing there in the door way. His huge frame leaning against the door frame. Matt saw the tears and the fear in her eyes. He entered the room and closed the door behind him.

"It's the truth, Kitty. I'm scared you won't love me anymore. Afraid that you would hate me for what I've done." He said as he knelt down in front of her.

"What have you done?" She asked not understanding his meaning.

"I took Virgil Bonner in, and they hung him. I knew that the Dog Soldiers would try to get him out. I just didn't expect them to come for you. I should have left him alone. I should have let him go." He said laying his cheek on her thigh. Doc took this opportunity to slip out the door. Kitty looked down at the big Lawman, with his head in her lap and she gently reached out and caressed his head. Kitty leaned over and kissed the back of his head. "I'm sorry, please forgive me, Kitty."

"Forgive you for what? What Bonner did to me, wasn't your fault." She said rubbing her hand over his back and shoulders. "He did this to both of us, Matt." Matt looked up into her blue eyes, and he could see the relief in them.

"I love you, Kitty. I'm so sorry I put you through so much. I love you more than anything. Nothing will ever change that. I just hope you still love me, and can find it in your heart to forgive me." He gently cupped her small hands in his. "I love you."

"I love you. I love you." She said as Matt pulled her on the floor into his lap. His large arms circled around her back and pressed her body closed to his. She buried her face in the crook of his neck, whispering against his warm skin. "I love you, Matt."

Doc had been leaning against the door listening. He smiled as he rubbed his chin. Festus looked up at him.

"What are you doing, Doc?" He asked in his gravelly voice, which startled Doc.

"Shhhh!" He pointed to the door. "Matt's with Kitty." He whispered to Festus. Festus smiled than leaned his ear to the door. Doc grabbed him. "What are you doing?" He said pulling him away.

"Well, you was listening." Festus said in a loud whisper.

"Shhhh! You trying to bring them out here, come on you dang fool. I'll buy you a beer." He told Festus, who smiled from ear to ear as he followed Doc down the stares to the bar.

He looked back at the door and smiled, knowing that they would be talking.

Matt continued to hold Kitty in his arms. Only now, he was laying on her bed. He had discarded his belt, boots and vest. She lay there quietly as he held her tightly against his chest. She was silently sobbing, but he could feel her body trembling in his arms. He pulled her closing, absorbing the tremors and comforting her just by being there. An hour later, they were both fast asleep in each other's arms.

Matt began to wake up. Looking around the room, he realized where he was and that the weight on his chest was in fact the only woman he had ever loved. He looked down at the red curls that tickled his skin and smiled. Wondering if their child had been born, would he have hair like his mother's or hair like him? He had hoped that any child born to them would have her hair. He loved her red hair, especially when the sun dance on it and made it look as though it were on fire. "God, you're beautiful." He whispered as she continued to sleep. He could feel her warm breath against his now bare chest and realize that she had to have unbuttoned his shirt in the middle of the night, to be able to feel his warmth against her. Smiling, he closed his eyes for a moment. It was at that moment, that he heard a light tapping on the door. He knew unconsciously, that it was Doc or Festus or even both of them, checking on the two of them. Carefully extricating himself from Kitty's arms, he sat up and slowly got out of bed. He heard her moan and looked back to see her snuggling into his pillow. He couldn't stop the smile that came to his lips if he had wanted to. Opening the door, he smiled at the two scraggily faces before him.

"Morning, Doc, Festus!" He said in hushed tones. Glancing over his shoulder, Kitty sighed contentedly in her sleep.

"How's she doing?" Doc whispered.

"She's sleeping right now." He said running his hand through his hair.

"Well, when she's awake, make sure that Sam gets her a good healthy breakfast and you, make sure she eats.!" He commanded

"Sure thing, Doc." There was a moment of awkward silence. "Hey, Festus, you think you and Newly can handle things without me for a few days?" He asked his old friend.

"I need to be here with Kitty for a few days. I need to…" He didn't really want to go into detail with the men. Even if they were his oldest and closest friends, it was something that he didn't want to have to tell them.

"You don't worry about nothin', Matthew. Newly and I can handle things for a while." He said in a whisper. "You just take care of Miss Kitty." He noticed the moment was uncomfortable for all of them. "Come on, you ole' saw bones. I'll buy you breakfast at Del Monicos." He said as he stepped back. Both Matt and Doc Adams looked on in disbelief.

"Did he just say he'd buy me breakfast or am I hearing things?" Doc asked jokingly.

Matt laughed at the two men. "I believe he did say something about buying you breakfast, Doc. Maybe you aughtta take him up on it before he changes his mind."

"You ole' coot, don't be flappin' your jowls, tain't like it the first time." He said indignantly.

"Actually, I think it is." Matt replied. The three men laughed.

"Matt?" Came Kitty's soft voice from behind the door. Matt looked back to see her sitting up on her hip, and gently rubbing the sleep from her eyes.

"I'll talk to you two later." He said as Festus and Doc nodded. Matt shut the door and the two heading down to the bar.

Matt gently sat on the bed and touched Kitty's cheek. "Good morning!" He said as he kissed her softly on the lips. "How are you feeling this morning?"

"Tired. Hungry." She smiled at him, and he could feel his heart pound against his chest with joy.

"I'll have one of the girls run to Del Monicos while you take a nice hot bath. I heard Sam up here this morning, sneaking up and down the steps. I'm sure the bath is still nice and hot." He said slipping off of the bed and reaching his hand out to her. She smiled as she took his hand and he helped her off of the bed.

"A nice hot bath does sound quite wonderful." She said to him as he walked behind her, leading to the other door on the other side of her bed which lead to her private bathroom.

"Well get to it, woman. I'll see about breakfast!" He said as he kissed her cheek and opened the door for her. Kitty went inside and he pulled the door closed behind her. He then tucked his shirt in and put his boots on quickly. Then headed out the door. As he came to the stares, Sally was coming up the steps with a tray.

"Doc and Festus were at Del Monicos and told me to bring this up for you and Miss Kitty." She said smiling at the big man in front of her.

"Thank you, Sally." He said taking the tray.

"Umm, Marshal, is she…" She didn't finish the question.

"We're working on it, Sally. But I think with help from her friends, she's gonna be just fine." He started to walk away.

"More like the love a good man." She told him as he headed for Kitty's room, but not before turning and smiling at the young lady.

Matt smiled as he took the tray into Kitty's room and gently placed it on the table by the window. He then heard her splashing a bit as she entered the tub. Sitting on the bed, he took his boots off and began to undress.

Kitty lay back in the hot water, relaxing her muscles. She heard the side door open from the bedroom entrance and knew that Matt was standing over her looking down at her as she lay naked in the water. Smiling, subconsciously, she opened her eyes to see him smiling at her. Kitty sat up and moved to the center of the tub, allowing Matt room to sit behind her. They had often bathed together, for no other reason than being with each other and the pure intimacy one achieved just by lying naked with one's lover. Matt discarded thee towel and climbed in behind her. Once his was situated, she moved back against him and laid her head on his chest. Immediately the tears began to flow once more. This was not altogether unexpected, Matt knew that she would have a long way to go to heal, as would their relationship. His hands moved up and down her arms as to warm her, then slipped around her, to pull her tighter against him.

When the water had finally cooled down, Matt got out and grabbed the bath-sheet for Kitty and held it up as she climbed out of the tub. There were still yellowish bruises on various parts of her body. He hesitated to stare at the marks and she knew what he was looking out now. Turning to face him, again, she allowed him to look at her. Matt knelt down and gently touched the bruise on her ribs, the healing bite mark on her breast, stood to examine the bruises on her throat. Leaning over her, he gently kissed the mark on her breast, then gently placed his pointer under her chin and tilted her head up for a gentle loving kiss. In this gentle kiss, his tongue had gently traced her bottom lip. And pulled the lower lip into his mouth as he gently nibbled it, conveying to her, that not only did he love her, but he also found her to be quite desirable. And nothing would ever change that. Wrapping the towel around her, he rubbed her back and dried her off. "I could stay like this forever." She said wrapping her arms around him.

"Sounds good to me, but how to you suppose I continue to be the Marshal? Do you think there will be talk if I walk around town with you in my arms like this?" He smiled as she laughed at him. "Besides, I don't know about you, Kitty, but I'm starving."

"I guess I could use some food. I am feeling a bit light headed anyway." She said wrapping her arms around herself as Matt picked up his towel.

"Are you alright?" He asked her.

"I haven't really eaten much lately." She said looking up at him guiltily.

"So I've been told." He gently leads her out of the room into her bedroom. Kitty drops the towel as Matt turned around, her back to him and he smiled at the gentle curve of her derrière. She reached over for her robe which lay on the bottom of the bed. He had to admit, her posterior was always one of his favorite things about her. She was definitely built a woman. Walking over to the door, Matt pulled his robe off of the back of the door. He remembered the day she had given it to him. It was a Christmas present from three years ago. It was a good Christmas for both of them.

"Ummm, Matt, I thought you were hungry?" She said looking at him as he put the robe on.

"Very hungry." He said as he moved around the bed and met her at the table. Matt pulled the silver cover off of the plates. There was a great deal of food on it. "You think they were expecting Festus up here?" Kitty smiled and sat down as he began to serve up breakfast.

The days wore on and the weeks past by. Kitty continued to cry out in her sleep at nights, but those incidents were becoming fewer. Things seemed to be returning to almost normal. Matt worked his job, and returned to the Long Branch at night which is pretty much where he resided these days. Did anyone think less of them, it was quite probable, but when the truth of their secret marriage was divulged to the townspeople, no one had anything more to say. Knowing the danger it could put her in, the adults of the town, tucked that little bit of info away for safe keeping. They had no idea, that Matt and Kitty had actually been married for almost 11 years. Now they had to forget about it.

3 weeks after their reunion, Matt was in his office looking over the latest wanted posters, when Newly came in with a telegram.

"Morning Marshal, I stopped at the mercantile, than at the telegraph office to send that info out. Mr. Levi gave me this telegram for you." He said handing the envelope to Matt.

Matt took the envelope and opened it. He read the telegram from the Sheriff in Hays City. It seemed that Jude Bonner and his men had been sentence to life in prison. And Bonner had managed to delay his departure from Hays City to prison. He said that he wanted to see Kitty. Matt read it to Newly, who sat there with his mouth hanging opened unable to believe the audacity of Jude Bonner.

"You're not gonna tell her are you?" Newly asked.

"Do I have a choice, Newly? Do I really want her to see him again, after what he's done to her?" He looks at the telegram again, not realizing that Kitty was standing at the opened door listening to them. "I just don't know what to do. If I tell her, do you think she'll wanna go and see him?"

"I'm not sure Marshal, maybe it wouldn't be such a bad idea, but then again, you never know. I think it's your call." He said to him.

Kitty stood behind them. She was wearing a pale blue dress and stood holding a basket of food for the two men.

"Don't you think that aughtta be my call?" She asked as she came into the office. "Maybe I should have a say in this?" She said.

Newly felt a little uncomfortable. "Maybe I better go do some rounds or…something." He said tipping his head to Kitty. "Miss Kitty." He said acknowledging her. Kitty nodded back to him as he stepped around her and put his hat on his head, as he stepped out the door.

"Matt?" She said questioning him.

"I don't think it's a good idea to go up to Hays City. Bonner and his men were sentenced to life. He's bound to be resentful of us. We're the ones who put him there." He said looking at her.

Kitty set the basket on thee desk as he stood there looking at her. "I need to do this, Matt, no matter what happens, I need to let him know that he can't hurt me anymore." She smiled at Matt. "He can't touch us anymore, Cowboy." She held out her hand and Matt took it. Her hands were warm and soft and tiny next to his. He loved the fact that they were smaller and softer.

"Okay, Kitty. If you wanna go, we will go." He pulled her into his arms and held tightly. "I knew there was another reason I loved you." He said softly.

"What's that?" She asked against his chest.

"You're the strongest woman I know." He kissed the top of her head.

"What's the other reason?" She asked. He smiled, leaned down and whispered in her ear. Kitty began to laugh at his answer.

"I love you, Cowboy." She said looking into her blue eyes.

"And I love you, Kitty." He gently lowered his lips to hers.

Matt came out of the Stagecoach first. He turned around and held out his hand to the beautiful redhead. Kitty smiled as he gently helped her down from the stage. Sheriff Cooper waited for them and escorted them back to the Jail.

Jude Bonner sat on the cot, waiting to see the woman. As the door opened, Matt held the door for Kitty and she entered the room. There were no other prisoners in the Jail. Kitty walked over to the cell and Bonner stood to meet her. She wore a dark blue satin dress, a dark hat, with a veil covering her eyes slightly.

"You look as though you're going to a funeral, Reds." He state to her.

"In a manner of speaking, I guess I am." She said keeping her distance from him. He had hoped he saw fear in her eyes, but all he saw was determination.

"My funeral?" He asked her.

"Yes!" She said to him.

"In case you did know, I was sentenced to life." He smirked.

"You're still dead to me, Bonner." She said as she stepped up towards the bars. "I want you to know something, from this day forward, I will not think of you. You will not control my life." She said calmly.

"Do you think you can erase me from your memory so quickly, Reds?" He said beginning to feel anxious

"Oh, there's not a doubt in my mind." She told him with confidence. She turned towards Matt and started for him.

"I'm not that easy to forget, Reds. I'll be in your dreams, in your mind." He said trying to get a rise out of her.

"It seems to me, you're speaking from experience. You're the one that won't forget. You're the one whose dreams will be haunted. To me, you are just a nightmare, that will be forgotten. I won't allow anymore than that." She stepped up to Matt and he took her arm.

"This isn't the end woman!" He yelled at her. "This isn't over!"

Kitty looked up at Matt and he saw the relief, the end of her mourning in her eyes, as she smiled. Looking back at Jude Bonner, she showed him her bright alluring smile, a smile that conveyed peace. "Yes, it is! She stated plain and simple.

The End


End file.
